Sin ti, sin mi
by Narumi's
Summary: Basado en el manga despues del 450, Sasu-Naru Version Yaoi, Konoha totalmente destruida, un kitsune intentando ser fuerte, lidiando con los sentimientos hacia el Uchiha, y la muerte de su sensei, ¿Que ara Naruto al ver que Sasuke quiere acabar con Konoha?
1. Nos conocimos, sin entendernos

Itte itte, grax por entrar a leer ^^, mi nombre es Julie, este mi primer fic sin ti sin mi, espero os guste!! denme una oportunidad onegai!! y miles de gracias a los que se les ablande el corazoncito y dejen rev

Sasuke: Pides demaciado

Jul: u.u lo se ttebayo

Naruto: Calla Sasuke teme, que el fic es genial, solo estas molesto por que ademas de que soy el prota, te ponen mas sencible, o mas bien, PONEN LO QUE PENSAS, desgraciado teme, frio insencible ¬¬ ttebayo

Sasuke: Tsk Calla dobe y acabemos con esto de una vez. Berrinche tipo Uchiha (XD).

Jul: Itte itte vamos chicos, que tendran una cita, tanto extraña! xD al menos intenten disimular :D (como si no quisiera ne ne xD) Naru chan porfi :D has los honores.

Naruto: Clarro ttebayo, tengo el honor de presentar, El primer Capitulo de Sin ti, sin mi... Vamos!! :D

**_Nos conocimos, sin entendernos._**

Una noche tranquila en konoha el viento resoplaba por todos lados, aproximadamente las 3:00 o 3:30 de la madrugada cierto rubio no podía dormir, habían pasado un par de días después de la batalla con pain y aun estaba adolorido, debido a que prácticamente el ataque de Pain había arrasado con konoha todos los aldeanos y ninjas debían dormir en los cuarteles de máxima seguridad situados en el este de konoha bajo tierra que se usaban en casos de máxima emergencia, reconstruir la villa seria un trabajo laborioso y que requeriría el esfuerzo de todos.

_Diablos-ttebayo!! No puedo dormir en estas camas es imposible parece que fueran de piedra, fue como cuando en una misión toque a sakura chan por accidente mientras dormía y me pego un golpe que jamás olvide, además de que me tiro fuera del cuarto y me dejo en el suelo, uff como me dolió, pero creo que si fuera cualquier otra noche podría dormir tranquilo pero hoy… ese sueño no me deja dormir, por alguna razón pienso demasiado, cuando vi a sasuke… y esos tres que estaban con el… quienes eran¿? Diablos! Jamás voy a entenderte sasuke, comprendo que con todo lo que paso quisieras matar a tu hermano pero ya lo lograste, y ahora te has unido a akatsuki de repente, cuando los ninjas del raikage dijeron que habían vencido al jinjuriki de 8 colas, hay algo que no me cuadra maldición!, se que podrás fingir todo lo que quieras y ser tan frió como quieras pero se que aun queda algo del sasuke que conocí, que paso que acabaste con todo lo que fuiste, cuando comprenderás, que te necesitamos aquí, que te extrañamos… te extraño teme, eres un maldito desconsiderado… pensándolo mejor siempre lo fuiste, pero nuestra amistad siempre fue mas que todo lo malo que éramos los dos, maldición volverás quieras o no, tienes que hacerlo, te necesito baka. _**Cerro los ojos suavemente para ver en su mente lejanamente al azabache, solo así se conformaría con verlo, pero no dudo ni un momento en salir de allí, esa no seria una noche mas que ese cabeza de cuerpo espin mal peinado con corte de emo se robaría una noche mas de sueño, no esa vez, rápidamente salio de su cama viendo a varias junto a la suya dejo un bushin en su cama para que nadie se diera cuanta por si alguno despertaba y fugándose vagaba por lo que era konoha, se detuvo en el cementerio veía tanta vieja tristeza en el, vio a cementerios de viejos de sus amigos y se detuvo en uno, el de su padre.**

-Lamento nunca haber venido pero lo are desde ahora quien diría que serias mi padre. **Una sonrisa se curva en sus labios.** Estoy muy feliz realmente, gracias por creer en mí antes que cualquier otra persona…. **se sentó junto a la tumba y recostó su frente junto a su rodilla no tenia muchos ánimos, no sabia como hacer para seguir al uchiha o para entender lo que hacia, maldito sea.** No se que hacer…. **Alzo levemente su rostro y miro hacia el cielo preguntándose que diablos estaría haciendo ese teme, estaría viendo el cielo también, al menos se acordaría de el, y de que tiene un hogar?...**

---

**Un azabache dormía placidamente o eso parecía en un hotel situado cerca del país del fuego, dormía junto a Suigetsu, y Juugo, mientras Karin dormía en la habitación del al lado, abrió los ojos como si alguien lo hubiese despertado y miro el techo por un rato, hace tiempo había reprimido todo pensamiento acerca de aquellas personas… (Naruto sakura y kakashi) por que de la nada de nuevo volvía el con eso? Vale que era idiota, es mas difícil lidiar con lazos rotos que con los que se mantienen unidos, que odioso era aquello, lentamente se salio de su cama, y puso un pie descalzo en el suelo seguido por el otro, saliendo de la habitación sin ocasionar el mas mínimo ruido, al salir por completo del hotel se dedico a mirar a sus alrededores, era el mismo hotel en el cual cuando era mas niño se quedo en una misión junto al equipo 7, aguas termales y todo, recordaba tantas cosas vividas, sin poderlo evitar recordó la ves en la que naruto sakura y el intentaban ver la cara de kakashi, y ahora que lo pensaba bien nunca pudieron vérselas, desgraciado kakashi pervertido, tsk como le hastiaba ese peliplateado con su mascara, pero algún día iba a vérsela, recordó todo lo que paso, después, cuando intentaron que no se fuera con Orochimaru… y ese día… el uchiha menor suspiro suavemente.**

_Valla que eres necio ne naruto, para variar deberías saber cuando rendirte, ojala hubieras entendido, que nadie puede luchar contra la voluntad de una persona…. De repente sasuke se le vino a la mente sus palabras. "No me subestimen! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y un día seré hokage, ese es mi camino ninja!" "Te traeré de vuelta sasuke… así tenga que partirte todos los huesos del cuerpo lo are" esa mirada…. El uchiha menor sonrió con un poco de arrogancia y nostalgia. Ojala un día puedas naruto ojala un día…. Sasuke se detuvo a observar el cielo, había algo curioso en el, no sabia que era pero… bueno quizás estaba demasiado sentimental para aquello, cerró sus ojos lentamente… y de repente paso algo extraño sintió como si su alma se saliera de su cuerpo. Pero… que diablos…?. No supo mas solo se sintió raro se miraba las manos y los pies y estaba vestido como niño como cuando era mas pequeño (algo así como que su alma tenia la forma de cuando era pequeño) se quedo mirando fijamente su cuerpo sin entender._

-que diablos ¿? Esto es muy extraño supongo que así se siente la gente cuando muere. Intento tocarse y sintió como un aire de electricidad. Mierda… pero que paso. **Dejo de pensar en eso ligeramente, no le importaba seguro se había quedado dormido sin querer, tenia sueños extraños últimamente… intentaba mentirse el uchiha, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque, si era un sueño y estaba consiente al menos se distraería.**

---

**El uzumaki cansado de pensar tantas cosas, cerro los ojos ligeramente mientras intentaba no pensar en nada, y por alguna extraña razón en su cabeza se vio a si mismo y a sasuke de niños, sintió como si algo sucediese y se saliera de su cuerpo, cuando termino aquello solo pudo a verse a si mismo como si durmiera.**

-que mierda? Pero ya me morí? QUE!? Noo ttebayo! Tenia que ser hokage y y y… aun no había probado la nueva receta de ramen que saldría esta semana!! Y aun no me he casado con sakura chan!!!!!!! Nooo. **Nuestro tonto rubio, salto encima del mismo, siendo electrocutado. Aahh!! Ttebayo, eso dolió, genial me morí y ahora no se como revivir tsk. Hablaba molesto sobandose la cara, el electrocutamiento le había dolido pero aun así las heridas superficiales se recuperaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero que mierda e…. no pudo terminar su frase, algo en el cielo le llamo la atención de repente empezaba a brisar poco a poco y habían relámpagos en el cielo pero, lo curioso es que iban uno detrás de otro constantemente en una dirección una y otra ves era como un camino eléctrico y solo un nombre se le vino a la mente como un deja vuh. **

-Sasuke…. **Sin dudarlo mas el uzumaki siguió aquel camino sintiendo la lluvia como si estuviera vivo**.

-Pero que diablos sucede si se supone que estoy muerto por que siento las cosas ttebayo!!. **El uzumaki muy confundido se resigno a seguir caminado entre los árboles, aquel camino no se desvanecía, solo veía que se hacia mas largo cada vez y comenzó a pensar al lugar que iba. Será?.... se resigno a seguir caminando tranquilamente algo más serio que antes, le traía muchos recuerdos todos aquellos lugares recordó todo lo que pasaron en su intento para rescatar a sasuke, lo difícil que fue para todos el volver a konoha sin sasuke, pero no iba a resignarse no señor! Tarde o temprano traería a sasuke sin importar como.**

-Tsk como eres odioso teme, a mi lo que me costo forjar lazos con la gente y tu solo los tiras y los rompes en pedacitos, partiendo el corazón de los que te quieren, cuando vuelvas hay si veras lo que va a ser bueno ttebayo, me compraras tanto ramen como a mi se me de la gana de pedir!!. **El uzumaki sonrió por lo bajo con un aire de nostalgia, sin concentrarse siguió hablando solo como si sasuke pudiera oírlo donde quiera que estuviese y peor hablaba mientras no veía, al fijarse dejo de avanzar y miro el suelo lo curioso era que no había.**

-MIERDA!!!. **Era demasiado pequeño para poder agarrar el borde mientras caía como una piedra por un barranco pensó rápido**. -Taju kage bushin no jutsu!. **Al hacer un clon hizo que corriera por las rocas en bajada y saltara mientras naruto seguía cayendo y el kage bushin se acercaba a el y lo pateaba lanzándolo hasta el agua y el kage bushin caía sobre unas rocas en picada y con un puff desaparecía, naruto saco la cabeza mas empapado que antes**. -Diablos esa estuvo cerca, joder que difícil es manejarme en mi yo pequeño me cuesta mas concentrarme en el chakra haber…. **Intento pararse sobre el agua lográndolo con un poco de dificultad y al acostumbrarse curvo una sonrisa y corrió por todas partes como un niño pequeño, aquel valle… de fin, hasta que un gran estruendo lo detuvo y como si hubiera caído en un shock se quedo quieto en medio del lago con los ojos abiertos fue como una ilusión tan realista se vio a si mismo matarse con sasuke cuando lo cojia del cuello de la camisa y lo alzaba y el gritaba "tu que sabes de lo que es perder a tu familia! A todos! Tenerlos y perderlos es peor que estar solo desde el principio!" se vio totalmente ido y recordando lo que dijo escondió su mirada lentamente y repetía junto con su otro yo. "Tu eres la persona con la que he forjado un lazo, y no dejare que ese lazo se rompa… me cueste lo que me cueste" al sonar de otro relámpago volvió en "si mismo" y al darse cuenta perdió el control del chakra.**

-Ahh! Maldi…. **Se hundió en el agua tragando de ella con los ojos cerrados mientras pequeñas burbujas se le escapaban levemente abrió el ojo derecho viendo como se hundía mas intentando nadar hasta la superficie y con dificultad lográndolo mientras sentía que cada ves le quedaba menos aire, pensando en un segundo hizo unos sellos y aprovechando que su naturaleza era aire se concentro, antes no le costaba tanto era una maldición estar tan pequeño, pero lo consiguió cuando abrió los ojos había cortado todo el lago de extremo a extremo de donde se encontraba, respiro hondo mientras daba un salto y deshacía el jutsu.-** Valla que eso a estado cerca ttebayo por poco y si me muero.

-Dobe. **A lo largo del lago justo sobre la cabeza de la estatua de uchiha madara, se encontraba el… Sasuke uchiha en forma de niño también, con una voz ronca como solo el la podía tener llamo al uzumaki como diciéndole, que tonto eres puedes partir un lago pero no nadar hasta la orilla, a naruto se le estremeció todo esa voz, sin duda era el, sintió como si todo se hubiese detenido en su mundo, maldito sea el y su prepotencia estaba allí sentado con una de sus sonrisas marca uchiha una rodilla sosteniendo su codo derecho y el otro extendido sobre la roca, el rubio no reaccionaba solo lo miraba como si mas nada existiese, una ráfaga de aire lo despertó de su mundo "sasuke" y se rasco la cabeza intentando hacer que no pensaba eso.**

-Haha. **Sonrió zorrunamente**. -Valla que eres tu, ne sasuke. **Lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos con una tranquilidad escondiendo una nostalgia que se llevaba medio mundo por delante. **-De pequeño no has cambiado nada eh**. El uzumaki respiro hondo y después en una ráfaga de aire desaprecio y apareció sobre la cabeza de la estatua del primer Hokage mirando a sasuke con una sonrisa que no expresaba nada y sasuke solo se puso de pie y lo miro.** -Me pregunto si es que de nuevo sueño contigo y esta es una extraña manera de estarlo o es que nos morimos los dos y ahora vagamos por el mundo como niños que nunca crecerán ttebayo.

**Sasuke se quedo viéndolo un momento y como si fuera increíble o imposible solo rió honestamente por lo dicho el uzumaki y lo miro de nuevo con su mirada uchiha. **

-Así que sueñas constantemente conmigo eh naruto**. Siguió mirándolo y antes que el rubio pudiera decir algo lo mas mínimo o al menos hacer una expresión sasuke a una velocidad no visible apareció justo frente a nuestro pequeño kitsune tan cerca que las narices prácticamente podían rozarse, el pequeño rubio se puso rojísimo, no sabia si por lo dicho, o por que sasuke debía ser multado por violar extremadamente el espacio personal, el rubio quería moverse pero simplemente se sentía incapaz o su cuerpo y su cabeza no quería solo sentía el aroma de sasuke que esparcía el viento, maldecía su debilidad.**

-Tsk eres un maldito teme.

**El uchiha seguía sonriendo prepotentemente mientras miraba al uzumaki casi estando pegado totalmente a el.**

-uoo con que te muevo el piso también eh? No esperaba que fueses gay, pensaba que el gran Naruto Uzumaki era bien machito.

**Con esto acabo con la paciencia de naruto quien ahora le crecía una venita mientras seguía rojo pero de la ira y tenia un puño queriendo golpearlo**.

-Desgraciado!. **Intento golpearlo cuyo golpe sasuke evito fácilmente pero sin darse cuenta que una especie de clon de viento estaba con la misma cara del uzumaki queriendo golpearlo, sasuke casi a velocidad ultra luz **(como si todo fuese en cámara lenta se hecho hacia atrás, como las personas que juegan limbo pero así todo genial en cámara lenta XD) **lo que si no esperaba es que otro clon saliese desde el cielo con una venita y le pegase una patada en la cabeza y dejara a sasuke en el suelo naruto desaparece los clones y aun con la venita se cruza de brazos.**

-TEME!! Gay tu que casi se me pega queriéndome besar con tu tu tu… ash! Maldita sonrisa marca uchiha que me pone de punta!! Y con ese pelo que que… te mueve el maldigo viento grr ttebayo.

**El uchiha se sentó y lo miro con una cara de sorpresa total y cuando vio se hecho a reír a carcajada. **

-hahahaha dios no esperaba que en verdad te la moviera que gay eres! Haha. **Seguía riendo el uchiha sin parar.**

-CALLATE SASUKE MALDITOOO todo es tu culpa ttebayo por que te me paras en frente prácticamente queriendo besarme, seguro te gustoo como cuando éramos mas pequeños y te bese por ese empujón, claro a quien no iba a gustarle mi desgracia que fue a ti.

-Urusai naruto ni que tu me gustaras además si fuera gay por que me fijaría en un rubio, con unos ojos azules casi pedazos del cielo caídos perfectamente bronceado con unas marquitas que parecen un zorrito perfectamente adorable…. **El uchiha al percatarse de lo que dijo sudaba de vergüenza y no solo eso su temperatura aumentaba tanto que hasta con el frió que hacia el solo sudaba y sudaba como si fuera un caliente día de verano, el no era el único con esa expresión el kitsune se sonrojo tanto que no podía con el mismo y tampoco desviar la mirada de ese enano azabache.**

-Tsk eres un maldito ne sasuke. **Su mirada cambio totalmente a una de melancolía y se sentó junto al uchiha quien volvió a su pose seria y solo se acomodo a su lado con una distancia considerable, naruto miraba fijamente el agua que caía sin parar ninguno de los dos decía nada parece que a sasuke también le daba un área de tristeza recordar aquel lugar, sus miradas se perdían en lo infinito de aquella agua profunda, si ese lugar pudiera contar lo que vio, la historia nunca acabaría, en un segundo las palabras dichas hace 4 años resonaban por aquel lugar.**

**Ambos shinobis realmente extrañados miraban por todo el lugar intentando averiguar que suceda algo les llamo la atención, se vieron a si mismo luchando, aquella batalla, en la que sasuke rompió lo que naruto mas cuidaba, ver aquello era inhumano, la matanza todo iba con intención de matar, naruto estaba ido pero miraba fijamente todo lo que pasaba aguantando el dolor, sasuke algo dolido por todo lo que decía y todo lo que hizo y después de enterarse la verdad sobre su hermano, pero no se arrepentiría de nada, gracias a todo lo que hizo logro al menos descubrir la verdad y no pararía hasta acabar con los ancianos de konoha , entonces no entendía por que le dolía tanto lo que había hecho o dicho, es como cuando haces algo y te duele pero no te retractas, así se abría sentido su hermano al haber asesinado a todo su clan? Lo que le había hecho itachi era lo mismo que el hacia? **

**Dejar a la persona que quería por sus propias razones y actuar como si fueras alguien diferente sin dejar de ser el mismo, callar todos los te extraño y los te necesito, callar los te quiero, y las ganas de poder estar allí con esa persona, todo por hacer lo que debes, sasuke se quedo detenido en el tiempo y miraba a naruto quien estaba sumido en lo que veía con algo de pena, sabia que se contenía con el dolor que sentía o al menos eso creía, y de repente en lo profundo del valle resonaban viejas voces y atentamente se centraba en oírlas, eran ellos, todas las veces que rieron todas las veces que lloraron y tantas promesas y rivalidades, Naruto miraba el valle algo sorpresivo en cada esquina estaban recuerdos de cada uno a la izquierda los de naruto y su forma de ver a sasuke y a la derecha los recuerdos de naruto, en medio de ambos una batalla a muerte entre dos amigos. **

-Esto es un sueño verdad sasuke, tu eres otro de mis recuerdos, quiero al menos saberlo para no dejar que mi mejor amigo me vea abatido, por que el no volverá… si ve que el que piensa en el, es un niño y no lo digo literalmente, que le deprimen viejos recuerdos, cuando debería estar buscándolo como loco, por que… tu volverás a la aldea! Lo juro por mi mismo que te traeré de vuelta**. Y con una de sus sonrisas sello sus palabras en aquel lugar, las palabras del uzumaki resonaron por todos lados y poco a poco toda la pelea y los recuerdos se desvanecían en el aire, y un sasuke asombrado sonreía placidamente. **

-Me alegro que aun seas el mismo dobe.

-Ja! Yo naruto uzumaki iba a cambiar solo por que un baka prepotente cabeza dura, no iba a estar.

-Ne ne no niegues que me extrañas. **Sonreía con marca uchiha.**

-Tsk neee! Eso no es verdad ttebayo emm… es que me duele ver a sakura chan tan triste por que tu no estas y kakashi sensei también extraña a su discípulo mas parecido a el. **Decía el rubio intentando disimular.**

-Ohh con que tú, no me extrañabas, pues bueno que lastima, yo que me iba a dejar atrapar, pero no volvería por sakura, y kakashi le basta con calarse a un rubio escandaloso como para que de nuevo nos tuviera que soportar peleando diariamente.

**Al uzumaki le brillaron los ojos y lo miro fijamente casi pegándose a el con ojitos de ternura y sasuke le salía una gotita y se sonrojaba.**

-NE! ¡¿VOLVERAS SASUKE-TEME?!. **El uchiha se sorprendió por la forma de hablar, normalmente esperaba que lo intentase coger a la fuerza, pero no que se ilusionara tanto con una broma que hacia, no sabia como decirle que atacaría konoha y que posiblemente ellos se enfrentasen en pocos días.**

-eh eh no te ilusiones tanto por que iba yo tener que volver, a un lugar donde un rubio escandaloso me hace sacar de quicio y es un cabeza hueca. **Naruto lo miro seriamente y sonrió como solo él sabia y tranquilamente respondió, cosa que no se esperaba el azabache.**

-Porque ese ninja cabeza hueca siempre pensara en ti, y donde piensan en ti, ese siempre será tu hogar y donde debes volver, siempre tendrás un hogar, siempre estaré yo esperando tu regreso ttebayo!!. **Sasuke solo pudo sorprenderse a tal respuesta, ese kitsune jamás dejaría de sorprenderle y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que si no lo llevaba a la buena a la mala lo aria, solo pudo curvar una sonrisa**.

-Con que hogar eh? Siempre me esperaras allí? Lo prometes?. **Dijo con una sonrisa ampliamente.**

-Lo prometo!! Ttebayo, que clase de pregunta es esa?

-Una que quería una respuesta. **Dijo sasuke mirándolo normalmente y pasando su brazo por los hombros del kitsune y dándole un medio abrazo como hacen los amigos mientras miraba como la lluvia se detenía, y el rubio se ponía rojísimo maldito sasuke, pero que le pasaba a el, todo le ponía nervioso hasta el contacto, intento moverse instintivamente pues le daba pena y sasuke lo miraba sin entender cuando intento levantarse, piso en falso y se callo por el precipicio, sasuke lo miraba con una gotita.**

-Tsk que eres idiota naruto, y GAY!!! Hahaha. **Reía el uchiha mientras que un rubio protestaba y el primero se tiraba por el precipicio intentando coger a su tonto kitsune.**

-URUSAI SASUKE-TEMEE!! Es tu culpa!!! Por nacer asii! **Se quejaba naruto, mientras sasuke caía mas rápido para evitar que se diera un golpazo ya que estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo para fijarse en que el suelo estaba cerca de su hueca cabeza, naruto vio las rocas en donde iban a caer los dos, naruto pensó, desde que podía dominar el elemento viento lograba hacer manipulaciones para diversos objetivos así que se concentro en un jutsu, y pronto una nube de chakra detuvo su caída sobre la cual estaba acostado el kitsune casi entre varios picos de rocas.**

**Pero no contaba con un pequeño detalle, sasuke iba a máxima velocidad sobre el, el azabache intentaba parar o cambiar de posición para disminuir la velocidad pero no podía ya era tarde entonces pensó y intento ejercer una fuerza como si fuera a intentar mover algo pesado usando su chakra deteniendo un poco la gravedad y lo lograba, pero no lo suficiente debido a la corta distancia, al ir mas despacio intento parar sosteniéndose de los picos y al intentar sostenerse sobre uno.**

**No contaba con que su mano se resbalase y cayera sobre el kitsune, en un beso, algo extraño, el kitsune antes de esto intento gritar que sasuke se detuviera, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los labios de sasuke, ninguno sabia como reaccionar solo sentían como sus corazones latían y latían y ninguno podía hacer nada era como si se hubieran perdido entre ellos, maldición ninguno podía resistirse y sasuke siguió el juego, naruto todo nervioso solo cerro los ojos, al sentir la falta ligera de aire, sasuke reacciono rápidamente y se levanto y salto hasta el suelo, con la respiración agitada se puso una mano en la frente mientras naruto estaba totalmente "Fly" **

**El kitsune acostado e intentaba respirar normalmente cosa que parecía misión imposible, se sacudió levemente la cabeza e intento parecer normal, respiro hondo y miro a sasuke quien estaba como intentando analizar lo que paso, se mordió un labio y se lanzo al agua de un clavado, el azabache lo miro exaltado pero que diablos ocurría con el?!**

-NARUTO que estas loco! Baka!. **Gritaba exaltado sin poder normalizar su respiración… ese beso había sido único, el uzumaki había caído profundo y no salía a la superficie. Tsk eres un idiota. Dijo bajamente sasuke antes de lanzarse también a sacarlo de allí, y justo cuando se tira el uzumaki saca la cabeza por aire, que coincidencia no?**

-Ahh deja de volar sasuke-teme!! Que planeas vivir cayéndome encima?!

-Tsk eres un idiota, como si quisiera caerte encima!!

-Eso sonó estupido. **Gritaba el kitsune con cara de molestia.**

-Es tu cul…. **No pudo terminar la frase al haber caído el agua solo veía las burbujas subir junto con unos pies que iba a jalar después de hacer esto el uzumaki volvió a subir a la superficie justo al uchiha.**

-MALDITO SEAS ¡sasuke! **Le dio un golpe en la cabeza.**

-Tsk calla dobe, que irritas. **Regresándole el golpe, y lo mira fijamente sonriendo. **

**-**Mientras uno piense en el otro todo estará bien, así que es una promesa, yo seguiré pensando en ti, por que un lazo como el nuestro es eterno, si se rompe lo ataremos tantas veces como necesitemos, gracias por no olvidarte de mi, pero volver es algo que no puedo hacer, se que no lo aceptaras, pues a pesar que tenemos un lazo único jamás vamos a entendernos. **Sonrió sinceramente, como podría decirle… que su objetivo era acabar con el lugar que el kitsune mas amaba, Konoha, como decirle que no había remedio para su ida, que por mas que lo buscase para que volviera, para el Konoha murió el día que se fue, como decirle todo lo que sentía, quería decirle tantas cosas, que simplemente era mejor que el silencio guardara…**

-Sasuke…

**Una luz cubrió todo el lugar llevándose todo al olvido y los recuerdos, con una sonrisa de un uchiha, y el dolor de un uzumaki….**

**---  
**Grax por leer ttebayo!! n_n, fue un gusto que leyeran mis matachitos xD, si opinaran se los agradeceria hasta morir :D, quizas eso me motive a seguirlo pork nu se si lo ago, demaciado mal ._., aiuda onegai :D, weno naru porfis

Naruto: Esperamos verlos pronto!! =D un gusto, que nos leyeran, ahora Sasuke les dara unas palabras de cariño solidaridad y amistad

Sasuke: Dejen review o are que cuando me viole a Naruto (No lo dice literalmente o_o) are que Jul ponga una escena, donde estan afuera donde se escucha todo, y no explicamos nada ¬_¬.

Naruto: o////////o que tu me aras que teme? ¬//¬, recuerda yo quiero mas a Juli-chan, *w*, y por eso, ella, ara que yo te viole a ti, por engreido prepotente, abandona rubios ¬_¬

Sasuke: Si Jul no quiere amanecer con los peces, mas le vale, que se cumpla lo que digo.

Jul: Emm emm... itte itte, Help !! xD, emm trr trrr, interferencia, emm se me va el inter :D aioos (se va dejando a naruto y a sasuke discutiendo) Hasta la prox semana! xD


	2. Bolas de boliche

Ittee!! Gusto en veros, si se que es muy pronto, demo es que ya lo tenia hace 4 dias, pero la pag no me dejaba subirlo, ayer termine el segundo cap, emm si lo se, xD el titulo es algo... extraño, pero es por :D que hoy hay alguien sorpresa, el proximo cap explicare, lo suficiente, para que entiendan de el/ella xD... gras por el review :D.

Naruto: Si ttebayo!! n_n

Sasuke: Bah podemos empeza de una buena vez?

Jul: Bueno!!, como dicen Sasuke es el hombre xD, asi que hay que hacerle caso :D, muahaha no le caera bien la noticia de nuevo personaje xD, ya escucharemos las quejas al final ttebayo.

Sasuke: Pero que diabl...?

Naruto: Ahora te aguantas hasta el final!! ¬_¬, Vamos :D comenzemos!!

**_Bolas de Boliche._**

**---  
**

**Una pelirosa, recorría las calles, de al menos lo que quedaba de konoha, buscando a su Extraviado compañero de equipo.**

**-**Naruto, naruto…. Una voz llamaba al intrépido kitsune quien deliraba… _Hmm que rico huele ttebayo… yo… será?_

_-RAMEN!!. _**Naruto con ojos hechos lagrimones sonreía, nada como aquel olor irresistible para el, solo eso lo despertaría de golpe, luego de lograr reaccionar un poco, miraba a su alrededor, por poco y lo olvidaba, se había dormido en el cementerio, y como un balde de agua fría todos, los recuerdos de esa noche pasada… Un sueño? Eso tenía que ser… pero…**

_Ais ttebayo!! Me… me…pica…_

_-HAA CH._** Después de ese gran estornudo, el rubio quedo con un moquito y con cara de enfermo, mientras miraba a la persona que había traído el ramen.**

**-**Idiota como te has dormido así? Y como te resfriaste ayer no llovió, más bien era una noche calida. **El uzumaki volvió su cara a una seria y miraba extrañado a la pelirosa.**

-¿De que hablas ttebayo? Si hubo una gran tormenta y muchos… relámpagos ttebayo…

-A lo mejor eso habrás soñado por que no callo ni una gota. El rubio quedo pensativo después de escuchar lo que había dicho su compañera de equipo y trataba de analizar lo que sucedía, y aun no comprendía bien del todo, todo aquello, había sido un sueño cierto? Entonces por que sentía una especie de humedad interna y un resfriado que se lo llevaban los mil demonios, que confuso era todo, después recordó….-Sakura chan! Como sigue la vieja?. La pelirosa puso una cara de un poco de tristeza y simplemente negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que aun no reaccionaba, El kitsune simplemente imito su cara por un segundo y después sonrió despreocupadamente.-Ne que esa vieja tarda en despertar ttebayo!! Habrá que llevarle sake para ver si al menos con el olor despierta. La pelirosa lo miro algo sorprendida pero después contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón, Tsunade sensei se esta tardando mas de lo que debería, pero es la quinta, seguro despertara pronto, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudar a reconstruir la aldea.

-Es cierto ttebayo!! Nos costara, pero lo lograremos.

-Si, así que vamos, llevaremos los materiales para que los constructores y los adultos se hagan cargo de lo demás.

-Vale HAAA CHU…. El gran estornudo del kitsune, sorprendió a la pelirosa, como se habría resfriado, de semejante manera,

-Que resfriado más feo, mírate estas hasta pálido, eres un caso perdido, como diablos te habrás enfermado.

-Ne ne sakura chan no estoy para que me regañes ttebayo, ya te dije que no se como me enferme.

-Te comerás una sopa de pollo, hechos con agua de los pies de Rock lee. Decía sakura espantando por completo al kitsune que la miraba horrorizado, se había puesto mas pálido.

-ITTEBAYO!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, prefiero ponerme un bikini y actuar como una fresita a beber eso nee sakura chan (XD hahaha odio las fresas) no seas tan cruel conmigo, tengo suficiente con que me tortures diario, pero eso es peor que ver a choji en tanga… con todo lo que entrena el cejudo los pies… sus pies deben ser peor que los de gotzila ttebayo!!._Como le encanta a sakura chan espartarme ttebayo, preferiría sacrificar mi salud mental, antes de ser envenenado sin piedad._

_-_Hahahahahaha, ne vale vale, no te obligare a beber eso, si dejas de dormirte en las calles, idiota!!.

-LO JURO!!!

-haha bien bien, vamos, que ya nos retrasamos.

**Ambos shinobis siguieron caminando normalmente, uno de ellos con un trauma mental de por vida y la otra con cara de malicia pensando en que hacer para la cena navideña… Nadie se opondría a una rica y caliente sopa en un dia de invierno…. Al llegar a su destino a lo lejos se encontraba sai mientras recibia unos bultos de cemento y los dejaba encima de sus animales coloreaditos, como les llamaba naruto.**

-He chicos, gusto en veros queriendo colaborar, bueno Sai ya se esta encargando en distribuir todos los costales, Naruto por favor podrías llevar las tablas de madera, Sakura necesitamos, que nos ayudes con cosas pesadas….**Se quedaba mirando una columna larga de Palos de hierro mas alto que las casas, eso seria para reconstruir hospitales y las grandes empresas, **(y quien dijo que los hombres se encargarían del trabajo pesado? XD) la kunoichi simplemente acepto con algo de empeño en la mirada mientras a naruto le salía una gotita de solo ver lo grandes que eran esos palos, y el ver el entusiasmo de su compañera, después de un momento, imito su cara.

-Bien! Manos a la obra… Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Aproximadamente 100 Narutos aparecían en abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con un alto grito se pusieron en marcha, todos los Narutos los animales de Sai se pusieron en marcha mientras sakura cojia de 5 palos de hierro que cada uno le llevaba anches y altura por mucho, no llevaba mas porque podían caérseles y con un palo de esos aplastaba de a 3 personas por cada uno.

El Naruto real iba al Sur este de la ciudad llevando 10 tablones de madera en el hombro.

_Que extraño ttebayo, esto es bastante ligero si no fuera por que no me caben todos en las manos, habría podido cargar todos, hmm tenia tiempo sin visitar esta parte de la ciudad, hay mas conocidos de los que esperaba ttebayo, haber debía llegar a la casa 3-25… hmm 3-10, debe estar cerca._**Se encuentra en un callejón, debía escoger, derecha o izquierda. **_Itte itte, cual escojo ttebayo… de tin marin de do pingüe cucara manga títere fue, yo no fui fue tete, y emm no recuerdo el resto, Ya esta! Izqui…._**El kitsune decidió, ir hacia la izquierda, pero se topo con alguien que no esperaba, el choque ocasiono que todos los tablones se le cayeran. **_Auch!! Ttebayo, pero que diablos, que ahora la gente no se fija donde camina, esos palos me dieron en la cabeza, Joder, ya era suficiente con los golpazos de Sakura cha……………. _**Sin poder describir lo que veía… quedo totalmente en blanco, Una chica 15- 16 años, Pelinegra, Ojos grises, y unas … Par de masas que complementaban su escultural cuerpo (XD) el kitsune solo pudo dejar la boca abierta, desde el suelo se veia mas de lo que debería, era un conjunto negro, desde la parte de arriba una camisa con escote adelante, casi saliéndose sus… par de masas, las mangas que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros después, uniéndose dándole un toque delicadamente sensual, con una falda que se abría de medio lado, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su pierna derecha con una fina licra (ropa que se apega a la piel, favoreciendo considerablemente los atributos) debajo de la falda, su banda de konoha en el cuello junto con un colgante de cristal, su cabello era largo y lacio, con un fleco hacia el lado derecho, el uzumaki totalmente embobado, sentía que tenia una diosa en frente, un par de audífonos blancos le hacían juego…**

_O por Dios, QUE CHICAAA!!! Es hermosa, itte, que diablos, di algo Naruto pareces un imbecil allí sentado tirado en el piso… pero es que ese par de… dejan sin habla a cualquier hombre, creo que hasta un homosexual le babea. –_Itte… Gomenasai. El kitsune se rascaba la cabeza, mientras la chica lo miraba indiferentemente.

-Fíjate después por donde vas.

_Pero ¿¡que mierda?! Quien diablos se cree_

_-_Tsk como si hubiese sido mi culpa tu fuiste la que no pudo detenerse, por si no te das cuenta, llevaba muchas cosas, como para detenerme a ver si una niñita va cruzando la calle. **Contesto el rubio algo hastiado.**

-No es mi culpa que seas, inútil.

-¡¿Itte?! Y tu quien diablos te crees que eres, descarada sin moral.

-Natsumi Jagashi, la mejor shinobi que pueda tener Konoha

-Ja que lastima, el mejor shinobi soy yo! Mujer odiosa.

-Sh niñito, ándate a jugar con los carritos.

-Pero quien diablos te crees ttebayo!!

-que eres sordo? Ya respondí

-Pues me vale madre, tu nombre, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor ninja de la hoja, mujer engreída.

-Así que tú eres el niño sapo, del que se comenta, el Jinjuriki mas torpe y cabeza hueca de los 9.

-Cállate ttebayo!! Tu solo eres una desconocida que lo único que puede hacer es andar casi exhibiéndose, con esas cosas que parecen que fueran a estallar y ocasionar una explosión mundial ttebayo.

-No deberías criticar lo que os gusta, y es mas no es mi culpa que la tengáis tan pequeña que tengas que disimular tu hombría.

-¡¿QUE?! Esto es la guerra, mujer descarada exhibicionista, me vale madre tus insultos de cuarta ttebayo, me largo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que reñirme contigo ttebayo.

**Naruto coge los tablones con una venita en la frente intentando reunirlos para cogerlos todos de una, pero antes que pudiera reunir el tercero, Natsumi se para encima de los tablones, pero que diablos, esa mujer estaba loca o que? La ira de naruto iba en aumento, esto iba a ser bueno.**

**-**Quítate atravesada obstruyes mi paso, ttebayo.

-Donde esta Tsunade.

-Y que te importa, si se supone que eres de konoha, deberías saberlo a que no?

-Donde esta la vieja.

-Shh solo yo puedo decirle vieja, además me vale madre para que la busques, prefiero que te pierdas buscándola.** A la azabache le crecía una venita con la rebeldía del rubio, y lo único que hizo fue darle un buen sape (**Mas duro que Sakura XD)

-Pero que estas loca?! Por que pregunto algo tan obvio…

-Por que estas tan idiota, que no puedes contigo y me vale lo que hagas o no ahora, llévame con la vieja.

-Mátame primero me niego a ayudar a una altanera psicópata ambulante con masas descomunales.

-No quería llegar a esto… pero no me dejas opción. **Natsumi lo coge con fuerza bruta de sus rubios cabellos, mientras el uzumaki intentaba quejarse, pero antes de poder decir la mas mínima palabra, natsumi lo mete entre sus par de bolas de boliche (XD) mientras lo restriega una y otra ves, al principio Naruto parecía un tomate, hasta que comenzó a darse cuenta de que, se quedaba sin oxigeno. **Te lo preguntare una ultima vez, antes de que quedes traumado con las mujeres y te vuelvas homosexual, claro si es que ya no lo eres, donde esta Tsunade.

-I-tte, nun-ca lo di-re, mat-ame a te-tasos si –quie-res pe-ro no te diré!!

-Eres rudo enano. Decía fría y cortamente Natsumi con una pequeña sonrisa, naruto intentaba zafarse pero era difícil esas bolas parecían que te absorbían a su centro siniestro (XD) naruto recurrió a su arma secreta…. **Se acerco a los costados de Natsu y le hacia leves movimientos provocando cosquillas y esta comenzaba a reír, naruto con la cara azul dio un gran bocado de aire mientras casi moría a tetadas como decían.**

-MALDITA DEMENTE!! Pude morir tetiado ttebayo!!

-Mira el lado positivo, pudiste morir, en buenas bombas, ahora dime donde esta Tsunade.

-Tsk para que quieres ver a la vieja, y mas extraño aun por que no sabes donde esta, si según eres de konoha deberías saber ya todo lo que ha sucedido no es verdad?

**Ante la pregunta atónita del rubio, la azabache quedo pensativa, ella……….**

**---  
**

_Joder… que dolor de cabeza de puta madre… estoy que me lleva el viento, siento como si me hubiera estrellado con una roca pero de hierro, valla que… - __**Un beso calido, suave y único… **__- dolor. _**Se sonroja. **_Arg por que tenia que recordar precisamente eso, por que tengo sueños tan extraños. _**El azabache se encontraba en el parque del frente del hotel de aguas termales, justo allí se había "dormido".**_ Pero como diablos tuve ese sueño aquí. __**Intento levantarse. **__Arg me duele creo que… me he dislocado el hombro…. __**– EL uchiha volaba por los aires intentando detener al uzumaki antes que este se llevara un buen golpe, pero no pudo parar e intento detenerse con los picos que envolvían a naruto como una cuna picuda con un ángel en medio, intentando detenerse al cogerse de la punta de alguno de tantos picos… un fuerte dolor sintió antes del… bueno eso… pero por "eso" no había prestado atención a todo aquel dolor **__-__pero como diablos?... que ha sido eso, en verdad?! Yo… yo bese al dobe de nuevo?!. _**El uchiha era un poema su cara indescriptible, algo de pena y vergüenza con asombro y extrañes… y algo mas… rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esto, le dolía bastante el hombro. **_Como jode, nunca me quejo tanto, pero esta vez es distinto que diablos habrá sucedido ayer… ese beso esos recuerdos… no fue un sueño, fue real, si este dolor es real, todo eso tuvo que haberlo sido, pero que sucedió, parecía como yo en mi alma… arg me estoy volviendo loco, maldito Naruto todo esto tiene que ser su culpa, voy a morir de confusión._

-Eh sasuke que hacéis allí, maldición que te hicieron en la cara pareces de esos hombres casados que su mujer los hecha de la casa, cuando no vuelven temprano. Habla Suigetsu tranquilamente, pero la reacción de sasuke fue todo lo contrario, algo de lo que había dicho quien sabe que (TODO XD) había ocasionado que el uchiha ardiera, estaba tan rojo que parecía que el tomate había explotado y había tenido tomatitos que explotaron encima del papá, el menor de los uchiha solo renegaba intentando tranquilizar su pulso, pero simplemente gritaba y gritaba como cargando un cartel delantero que decía en letra mayúscula "SI ME PEGARON PERO NO MI ESPOSA… mi futuro marido quizás… PERO QUE DIABLOS?".

-Eh eh vale vale sasuke, tenéis razón una mujer no pudo darte tan duro…. Suigetsu puso cara picarona mientras sasuke solo sudaba y sudaba. _No… maldición que lo no diga… maldi…_. Aunque quizás, no una mujer precisamente, a poco ne sasuke. … _Maldito Suigetsu._** Una chica pelinegra, junto a otro chico bastante grande se acercaban debido a que los reniegos del uchiha eran bastante altos, y eran fáciles de hallar. **

-SASUKEE!!!._ Pero que diablos?....__** Una chica de negros cabellos se sentaba en el suelo mientras se colgaba del brazo del menor de los Uchiha, quien este solo la miraba algo incomodo, claro que eso no era algo que a ella le importara, solo lo intentaba "mimar", cosa que al azabache solo le molestaba cada vez mas, pues le dolía su hombro y ella pareciera que quisiese sacárselo. **__Arg… es tan aargg… igual a Sakura. _**Suigetsu y Juugo solo miraban la acción, el primero algo hastiado, de la pelinegra que no dejaba de parlotear, y esto lo estaba estresando, con una pequeña venita, desenvaino su espada y ocasiono una onda de viento, seguido de la espada casi en la nariz de Karin, mientras esta solo lo miraba pensando en que se largara que solo era una molestia. **

-Lo sofocas Karin, deberías hacernos un favor y callarte. **Chillaba Suigetsu mientras Karin también le salía una venita y pronto, el pan de cada día, se agarraban a pelea, sabría Dios si algún día le daría paz, al menos uno, solo eso pedía… pero a veces pides demasiado, o eso pensaba el azabache, después de ver la riñita diaria, se sacudió el cabello, mientras Karin, lo miraba casi babeando, dejando a un Suigetsu todo molesto por dejarlo peleando solo.**

**-**Callaos ya de una buena vez, debemos seguir nuestro… rumbo a konoha. **Hablaba sasuke seriamente, mientras con su brazo izquierdo, tomaba su hombro derecho, y de un golpe, solo se escucho, un fuerte Crack, después de poner su hombro en su lugar sintió un leve dolor, pero siguió mirando a su equipo, quienes no demostraban expresión, tenían la duda que había hecho sasuke para que se dislocara el hombro y tuviese la marca de una buena patada en la cara, **(Pobre Naru-chan lo dejo deforme u_u) **pero todos creyeron que era preferible, no preguntar**. Andando, por las cosas, después seguiremos rumbo a Konoha. **Los otros tres siguieron tranquilamente, hacia el hotel no muy lejos de allí, Sasuke, iba detrás de todos, algo andaba mal… sentía una presencia curiosa. **_Que hace aquí?.... _**El azabache miraba a una dirección hacia la izquierda, mientras se quedaba parado, y los demás también sentían aquella presencia y se quedaban viendo a sasuke como preguntando que hacer**_**. **_Sigan, vallan por las cosas, yo me encargo de esto. **Todos asintieron y siguieron rumbo al hotel, mientras el uchiha se desviaba he iba hacia donde sentía aquella presencia, cuando se acercaba se topo con quien esperaba, Madara, recostado en un árbol.**

-Hasta que llegáis Sasuke.

-Que haces aquí aun no es ni tiempo, ni siquiera hemos llegado a Konoha, y vienes queriendo mandarme.

-Ehh eso no es cierto, Sasuke, solo dije algo, además, no vine aquí, a regañarte, o mandarte, he venido a informarte, un cambio de planeas que podría, ser un pequeño inconveniente, en nuestro trato, Pain, el líder de akatsuki, fue vencido, en un intento de capturar al ultimo Jinjuriki, o debería decir, penúltimo, Jinjuriki, también ocurrió algo curioso, de alguna u otra manera, el 8 colas logro escapar, el cuerpo que habéis capturado, era falso, parece que esto se esta volviendo un problema, Pain era muy fuerte, fue vencido por ese chico Uzumaki Naruto, y si el 8 colas sigue con vida, y se alía a Konoha, va a ser un problema serio, para nuestra suerte, he sido informado, desde dentro del país del rayo, que el Jinjuriki de 8 colas, lo siguen dando por perdido, así que debe estar en alguna parte cerca de la frontera entre el pais del fuego y del rayo, retrasaremos el ataque a Konoha, hasta capturar, el penúltimo Jinjuriki, con su poder, será sufriente para acabar con Konoha, pues ya tenemos bastantes, al morir Pain, Konan también a dejado akatsuki, así que nos vemos envueltos, en una situación algo critica, por falta de miembros, parece que el Kyuubi es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos, ya te he puesto al tanto de la situación ¿Qué piensas hacer?. **El uchiha menor simplemente cerraba los ojos, Obito lo miraba tranquilamente.**

**-**En verdad sobrevivió, al Amaterasu?**. Hablaba calmado sasuke sin mirar al akatsuki.**

**-**Así parece.

-Bien, te traeré a ese tipo, tengo mi razón. **Dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe mirando la mascara de Madara.**

**-**Así se habla Sasuke, nosotros, obtendremos información de Konoha con un infiltrado mientras, cuando captures al 8 colas volveré, hasta entonces. **Desapareció en un puff.**

_Muy bien, aquí voy. _**Llegaban los demás.**

-Ya estamos listos.** Respondía Suigetsu, mientras Sasuke curvaba una pequeña sonrisa.**_ O… Vamos._

_---_

_Hahahaha, xD lo admito, adoro a Natsumi, tendra algo de preferencia (Me refiero que aremos chillar a Sasuke para variar :D, quien ahora debe estar buscandome, o colgando carteles donde ofrece 40.000.000 Ryo por mi cuello XD)_

_Naruto: Itte itte, esa chica si que es engreida ttebayo!!, se parece a ti teme!_

_Sasuke: JUL!!!!! QUIERO UN REEMBOLSO!!! y como reembolso, me refiero, a que quiero tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata, quien diablos es esa Zor... (Sape)_

_Jul: Calla Sasuke, es tu culpa ttebayo, quien te manda dejar a Naruto solo, por ir a matar al pobre Itachi (Corazones al ladito del nombre) ¬_¬ no me vengas con tus quejas y si quieres tu lemon despues con naru chan necesitaras, dos cosas, calladito como corderito regañado, y rogar por que los lectoes comenten :D o sino hay te quedas!!_

_Sasuke........ (Aura depresiba )... o...negai... reviews u_u_

_Naruto: Itte, teme que es lemon?_

_Jul: Calla Sasuke, deja que mi pobre niño viva inocente, hasta que sea (casi) violado u_u, aunque... =3 las cosas podrian cambiar muahaha._

_Sasuke: Maldita... ¬_¬, Naruto, es un juego, si lo haces bien te dan emm... ramen de por vida (ojitos de aprovechado)_

_Naruto: ITTEEE!!! YO QUIERO JUGAARR!!!_

_Jul: Sasuke degenerado, ni creas que te dare a mi niño hermoso asi como asi ¬_¬, tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver, Naru yo te compro todo el ramen que puedas comer :D (Venganza, *ojitos de aprovechada*) y asi te presento a Natsumi, ella seguro quiere conocerte._

_Naruto: *Ojitos de corderito degollado* DE VERDAD TTEBAYO? *w* todo el ramen... que me quepa en la panza!! te amoo Juli-chan :D, y pues esa chica engreida es muy parecida a Sasuke ttebayo, pareciera que hubieran crecido juntos, ne ne, pero lo admito... esta bien buena xD..._

_Sasuke: Muerte Jul, a ti y toda tu decendencia, y esa zorra tambien ¬¬_

_Jul: (Aclaro, sigue siendo sasunaru :D pero no le digan a sasuke, nada como *-* joderlo, es mi hobbie xD, algo le tenia que sacar por hacerme chillar cuando dejo a naru chan ¬¬ maldito) en fin, itte naru chan, despidenos_

_Naruto: Gracias por leer!! ^^ y ojala os aiga gustado ttebayo!!, si dejan reviews, are que sasuke teme nos modele en boxers :D, no cobrare entrada XD, hasta la proxima semana!_


	3. Recuerdos olor a lluvia Parte uno

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Bien, lamento no actualizar, por si creían k dejaría el fic así, xD la verdad... escribo constantemente, pero ahora creo que are los caps mas largos... XD espero lo disfruten, Itte este cap dejara dudas, en el otro prometo... sorpresas, VARIAS muy extrañas pero geniales xD, ¿Quieren saber quien es natsu? muahahaha el cap que sigue aclarara quien es xD, aunke... no se ke tanto se me alargue este me salio mas de lo que podía imaginar son como emm 24 paginas xD, ITTE CHICAS! sorpresa, su amado itachi aparecerá, y como dice el titulo del fic ahora tamb Ita-Dei, haha hay verán como sale, espero os guste, este capi tiene dos partes, uno donde se plantean los problemas y las peleas (creo k me sale imaginarme peleas en la cabeza uds opinen de eso) y el otro JURO Y PROMETO k saldra todo el lado emocional, Ita-dei y acabare el capi, con un Sasu-naru de niños todo lindo xD, por cierto... algo curioso he pensado, estaba escuchando una canción de naruto... y se me vino a la mente para un momento muy emotivo de Ita-chan! ¿Cantara? lo ara? para quien? xD muchas sorpresas en el capi próximo, la canción que verán es la del primer ending de naruto shippuden, me costo mucho buscar una que encajara, bueno sin mas preámbulo...

Naru: ^^ A leer!

---

**Volviendo a Konoha, dos individuos, a medio día, se encontraban mirándose, uno hastiado esperando una respuesta mientras, la chica solo cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.**

-Solo llévame con la vieja.

-Tsk, me niego a ayudarte, sas…, Maldición, tu… eres parecida a ese teme. **Dijo sonrojándose al ver que por poco equivoca el nombre, Sasuke lo traía mal, donde quiera que escuchara ese tono de hablar, en su mente solo estaba Sasuke. **_Eres un maldito teme, por que siento que esta chica se parece a ti…._

-¿A quien?, ¿a Sasuke?-.

-¿Le conoces?-.

-Digamos que si, digamos que no…-.

-Que quieres decir… como conociste a Sasuke…-.

-Te contare, después me llevaras con la vieja, ¿Trato?.... pareciera que esto esta bajo tierra, no hay mas nadie, mas bien no hay nada…-.

-Están del otro lado de la aldea, ahora se han de ir a reconstruir el lado derecho, mientras todos colaboran para acabar mas rápido, ¿que sabes de Sasuke?-.

-Ha ¿que no se de Sasuke? Ven, me hastía este sol. **Dio un movimiento rápido, corriendo por encima de las casas, mientras el rubio se quejaba, diablos pero que mujer de caerle mal, pero algo le intrigaba, por un segundo, vio a Sasuke frente a sus ojos, eran idénticos, solo que ella… mas ruda que callada, pero estaba tan buena, como Sasuke en Bóxers** (XD haha aha te cachamos imaginándolo he Naru chan) **el rubio se sacudió la cabeza para "despertar" ya lo tomarían por gay, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que era culpa de ese teme, el Uzumaki solo pudo darse un buen golpe contra un árbol por pensar en "tonterías".**

-ITTEBAYO, como ha dolido, maldito árbol ne.

-Calla tonto, tu eres el que no mira hacia delante pensando en quien sabe que, bueno llegamos, "Sueños del pasado" así se llama este parque, era poco visitado, por no decir que aquí fue el comienzo de todo-.

-Sigo sin entender que tienes que ver con Sasuke-. **El rubio algo hastiado, sentía que había un pasado oculto entre esos dos, y eso no le gustaba… ¿Celos?**

-Bueno, Sasuke y yo siempre nos hemos llevado de lo peor…-.

_**Flash back –**_

**La lluvia bañaba toda Konoha, pero en un sitio especial barrio de los Uchiha, el menor de todos ellos, se encontraba, mirando detenidamente su ventana viendo las gotas caer.**

_Itachi esta en una misión, al igual que papa, mama esta ocupada lavando la ropa, y como siempre yo me quedo solo aquí esperando a que vuelvan, odio cuando llueve… se ve tan triste el cielo, me pregunto que le abran hecho para hacerlo llorar…._

_**El pequeño Sasuke, se quedaba detenidamente viendo el fondo de su ventana como si hubiera algo muy importante en ella, cerró los ojos y suspiro.**__ No me quedare aquí solo. _**El menor de los Uchiha, dejo su cara de tristeza, para caminar hasta la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió lentamente con mucho cuidado, miro hacia ambos lados, y en puntitas salió sin hacer ruido, su cuarto estaba a unos 3 metros del pasillo principal, así que al llegar a este, vio como la lluvia no paraba, solo se hacia mas fuerte, el niño curioso, escucho un paso de su madre que estaba cerca, Sasuke reacciono rápidamente, como si estuviera haciendo un travesura, y corrió por el orillo de las casas a intentar ir hacia el patio trasero, escondido allí, se asomo un poco, viendo a su madre pasar con un sesto de ropa limpia, rogaba por que no le descubriesen, cerraba los ojos con miedo, pues si lo veían lo retarían bien feo, por salir en la lluvia, trago saliva mientras escuchaba los pasos de su madre, pero dio un gran suspiro, al momento en que esta pasaba aquel pasillo, sin percatarse de Sasuke, con una pequeña sonrisa, el menor de los Uchiha partía de allí, sentía como las gotas bañaban su negra cabellera, una por una, el ambiente frio y vacio de las calles, seguía cruzando las calles de los Uchiha, hasta que algo le llamo la atención, una cerca no muy alta de madera, algo vieja, con varios hoyos y rasgaduras, rápidamente se acerco, y miro por uno de tantos hoyitos….**

_¡Valla! Es un parque, nunca supe que había uno cerca, es bastante bonito. _**Sonreía un poco el Uchiha mientras intentaba subirse por encima de la cerca, a veces odiaba ser tan pequeño, pero siguió intentando hasta que logro subirse, el problema fue al intentar bajar del otro lado, resbalo tropezando rápidamente, se llevo un buen golpe, al caer de trasero.**_ Diablos, como me ha dolido eso, me saldrá marca._** Se quejaba internamente el Uchiha, mientras se sobaba, expresando una cara de molestia, luego de un rato, se levanto, dándose cuenta, que aun le dolía, hizo un puchero se había raspado la mano ligeramente, pero dejo de pensar en sus heridas, y se acerco lentamente al parque, este era grande, había, un par de columpios, que se movían suavemente por el roce del viento, un subibaja de colores como los del clan Uchiha, A su izquierda un gran Tobogán le llamo la atención, era alto, con escaleras del lado opuesto a este, mientras que el espacio que dejaba abajo el tobogán, habían unas banquitas una frente a la otra, el azabache todo empapado y goteando, se acerco a estas, y miro que arriba de el se encontraba un techo y sobre el techo había un espacio en forma de triangulo, todo tenia bordes de colores (Entiéndase, el tobogán era alto, la bajada y escaleras de un lado y donde se encontraba la base que lo sostiene, habían como unas baquitas dentro del tobogán que estaban pegadas a la pared, y arriba de estas, una tabla de cemento donde tenia forma de triangulo, es como que abajo tenia una forma cuadrada y arriba una forma de triangulo, así como la forma de una casa los dos). **

**El menor de los Uchiha, paso en medio de las banquitas, veía como los niños marcaban en las paredes, como sus promesas, que solo cada quien sabría que significaría, sonrió, y siguió caminando hacia los columpios, miro el cielo, solo veía como no paraba de llover y cada vez llovía mas, el niño intrigante lo miraba de forma curiosa, después solo siguió mirando el columpio y se sentó mientras se balanceaba suavemente, como perdido en sus pensamientos, intentaba balancearse mas fuerte, cada vez mas, como queriendo ser uno con el viento que soplaba, con varias frecuencias de fuerza, sin embargo en un momento al intentar darse mas impulso con su pie derecho, resbalo y no pudo sostenerse al sentir su peso ir hacia delante, debido a tanta agua resbalo su mano izquierda cayéndose de frente al momento en que su mano derecha no pudo detener el impulso, se dio un buen golpe al aterrizar en la grama, de cabeza se raspo el cachete derecho y una parte de la frente, y claro la parte posterior de su antebrazo y codo de ambos brazos, ensuciando toda su camisa.**_ Auch… mis papas me van a retar… y mucho. _** Pensaba el azabache recostado en el suelo, bañado por miles de gotas por segundo, sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba.**

**-¿**Que haces allí tirado niño?-. **El azabache se sorprendió al escuchar una voz desconocida, volteo levemente a verla estaba junto a el agachada mirándolo, mas o menos 5-6 años cabello negro, muy parecida a el, una blusa como la suya pero blanca sin cuello alto y sin el símbolo Uchiha, pero esta tenia en las mangas rayas negras, con una azul, un cuello en forma de V con una franela negra blanca debajo de la blanca, un pantalón sencillo, como el de Sasuke solo que mas pegado y con las mismas rayas que la camisa en colores inversos, es decir el pantalón negro con rayas blancas, sandalias, y usaba una cinta en el cabello negra algo ancha** (Usaba un cintillo [Así se les llama aquí] negro, la niña tenia un fleco y mas arriba de este se encontraba la cinta negra ) **El azabache quedo paralizado por los grandes ojos grises de la niña sin embargo, solo puso cara de puchero en forma de respuesta.**

_-¡_Valla que eres tonto!-.

-No soy yo, quien se queda viendo a un desconocido tirado en el suelo, lloviendo, y lo mejor que puede decir "Que haces allí niño"-.. **Decía berrinchudamente y orgulloso el Uchiha, mientras no se esperaba que la chica reaccionara de igual manera, normalmente, TODAS, las niñas de su edad casi le babeaban las sandalias** (Algo de ego no hace mal ¿ne Sasuke?)

-Perdóname por no toparme con enanos engreídos, que lo mejor que tienen para hacer es dormirse en media lluvia-. _Pero quien se cree ese niño descarado hmp. _

-Y quien diablos ha dicho que estaba dormido, además no estoy enano, somos de la misma altura, niñita-.** Discutían los menores.**

**-**Como que niñita, ni que estuvieras muy grande, solo eres un enano tonto que se queda allí acostado, ¿que querías que dijera? Si pareciera que duermes, te pregunto que haces ahí, y lo que haces es decir una tontería-.

-Tsk, déjame niña, estoy completamente bien-.

-Ah ¿si? Y por eso tienes raspada la cara, ¡no esperaba que fueses tan tonto!-.

-Hmp-.

-¡¡Hmp!!-.

**Ambos niños, solo hicieron un puchero volteando hacia el lado completamente diferente, después de un momento Sasuke se quedo viendo el suelo, y ella lo miraba, parecía que le dolía, la azabache suspiro resignada, y se levanto, mientras era observada por el Uchiha, su sorpresa fue que la niña le ofrecía la mano, con cara de berrinche y como no queriendo hacerlo pero al fin y al cabo no podía quedarse allí toda la vida, el futuro poseedor del Sharingan, imito la cara de puchero y tomo su mano con la mano izquierda levantándose y soltándola de inmediato, sus padres le habían enseñado a ser cortes hasta con las personas con quienes no se llevaba, se limpio las manos en la camisa, seguían sin verse ninguno de los dos, hasta que la niña se resigno y le dijo.**

-Ven, nos resfriaremos si seguimos aquí-. **Seguido de lo dicho la niña camino hasta el tobogán sentándose en una de las banquitas, Sasuke se quedaba viéndola sin hacer nada, hasta que vio como le hacia señas de que viniera, y se acerco, caminando lentamente.**

-¿Por qué vienes a los parques cuando esta lloviendo tan fuerte?-.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo-. **Respondía insolente el azabache, la niña hastiada de las riñas.**

-Valla que eres odioso, si puedes preguntar lo mismo, pero yo pregunte primero-. **Decía inflando sus cachetes, mientras Sasuke sonreía prepotentemente, algo de bueno sacaría de los dichos de su tío en las reuniones familiares.**

-Las damas primero-. **Respondió simplemente, la niña solo pudo responder con una cara de hastiada y un simple puchero.**

-Vengo aquí todos los días, sin importar el clima, es el único sitio en donde no oigo peleas, pero contigo aquí eso será imposible-. **El Uchiha oía atentamente, mientras ella solo miraba la pared repleta de rayas que a simple vista cualquiera les llamaría matachos.** -Ahora dime tú-.

-Quería saber por que el cielo estaba tan triste-. **Respondió secamente el Uchiha mirando el cielo, pensando que lo tomaría por loco, pero la ojigris solo lo miro por un instante, para después sonreír ampliamente.**

-Es una gran pregunta, ¡¡siempre he creído que desde allá arriba!! Nos miran, a lo mejor tiene sus razones para llorar, así como nosotros para reír-. **Decía tranquilamente la azabache siendo observaba con extrañes por el moreno, la ojigris se levanto de su asiento e intentaba subirse a la parte de arriba que tenia un triangulo por forma, pero era demasiado pequeña para al menos alcanzar tocar el techo.**

-¿Quieres ayuda?-.

-Necesito si, pedirla no lo are-. **Decía de forma arrogante la morena, por respuesta del azabache solo recibió un puchero, he hizo forma de la pata de gallina (Ya saben se agacha y coloca las manos juntas y ella se para allí y el la sube) mientras se agachaba.**

-Sube-.

-Tsk, vale-. **Decía algo prepotente la ojigris, después de subirse a las manos de Sasuke, se apoyaba en los hombros de este mientras el nombrado intentaba subirla, pero era mas difícil de lo que aparentaba, pero al final lo logro, la pequeña morena cogía una cartuchera con esfuerzo, pero al lograrlo, Sasuke sentía que sus brazos no aguantarían mas y ambos se cayeron, claro, Sasuke llevo el golpe después de haberle caído una niña de su tamaño en el estomago**.- Los alcance!-.** Decía sonriendo, mientras un Uchiha con espirales en los ojitos noqueado se encontraba bajo ella, la morena se levantaba de encima del Uchiha quien no reaccionaba, tranquilamente se puso a hacer un dibujo en la pared (un matachito).**

-Si, claro de nada, fue un placer… SER APLASTADO-. **Decía molesto Sasuke, pero la morena no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención, solo dibujaba, sabrá Dios que (Solo el entiende los matachitos) paso un rato en silencio, mientras Sasuke se sentaba, había caído en el charco de agua que llamaban por piso pero daba igual, mas mojado no podía estar, solo la miraba dibujar, hasta que se detuvo de la nada.**

-Tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?-. (Importante pregunta que olvide ¿verdad? XD) **Al moreno le resbalaba una gota por la sien, valla que esa niña era extraña.**

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-. **Decía, mientras la niña sonreía y seguía dibujando tranquilamente.**

-Mi nombre es Natsumi Jagashi, tengo 5 años-.

-Yo 6-.

-¡¡Viejo!!-.

- Bebe-.

-Calla viejo enano, ¡¡mira!!. **Decía sonriente mostrándole un dibujito, era Sasuke (Matachito de Sasuke Gruñón) y al lado decía "Sasuke** – Teme"-. (Matachito que significaba eso).

-Tsk, niña tonta-. **Decía Sasuke cerrando los ojos de manera de prepotencia**. -Aun ni sabes escribir bien-**. Se acerco tomaba un crayón y escribía, "Natsu**- Tonta."

-Claro que se escribir, ¡¡solo es de manera abstracta!! ¡si lo miras con los ojos entre cerrados se entiende!, eso dice mi papa cuando hace un "dibujo" yo igual nunca entiendo que es lo que hace…¡¡ pero es igual!!-.

-Hahahaha, los adultos son extraños, pero tu les ganas-. **Natsu se acerco y le dio un sape en la cabeza, mientras Sasuke se sobaba.**

-Itte, me pegaste duro-**. Decía mientras miraba con mala cara a Natsu.**

-Aprende a tratar a las señoritas, ¡¡poco hombre!!-.

-Soy un niño por si no ves-. **Al azabache le resbalaba una gotita por la sien.**

-Grrr como me caes mal-. **Seguían discutiendo una y otra vez, pero se detuvieron cuando sintieron que los ruidos de las gotas de lluvia resonando sobre el césped, se detenían, y sonrieron cuando dejaba de llover, Sasuke se Sacudía el cabello, mientras que Natsu se lo escurría con sus dos manitas, la morena respiraba felizmente, un segundo después cerro sus dos ojitos, concentrada, comenzó a cantar. **

_- Koko wa itsumo wo kouen  
Yake ga mieru  
Suberidai no ve  
Mukashi kara boku toku touseki  
Nayami ga areba kokoni kurudesu  
Ano koro no mama tume no tochuu de  
Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
Moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
Nante yowane haite  
Supaisu shisou no hi mo aru  
Demo sono tahi ni emoi dasu  
Nagareboshi wo sogashite ano hoshizora  
Chisana koro no negai goto  
Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama_

__

Ese es el parque al que iba  
Donde puedo ver la puesta de sol  
Como una diapositiva  
Desde hace tiempo ese es mi lugar especial  
Si tengo problemas siempre voy allí  
Desde entonces estoy en medio de un sueño  
Incluso ahora no soy capas de hacerlo realidad  
Tal vez ya sea el final  
Pero también hay días que resultan molestos  
Pero entonces me acordare  
De buscar una estrella fugaz en un cielo estrellado  
El deseo que hice cuando era pequeña  
No ha cambiado con el paso de este tiempo.

**Sasuke se quedaba viéndole, cantaba bonito, siempre le parecía como magia aquellas canciones, no entendía como cosas bonitas, hacían que rimaran (¡¡Opino lo mismo!!) tal vez era algún truco que el no sabia.**

-¿Como aprendiste a cantar?-. **La morena sonrió ante la pregunta del Uchiha prepotentemente contesto.**

-Es fácil, mi mama es una ninja músico al igual que mi padre, pero el ahora no canta mucho, no como antes, cuando mi mama murió el año pasado por una enfermedad, el se cerro a su forma de inspiración que era la música, así que simplemente, dejo de cantar, este pedacito es la canción mi papa me ayudo a escribirlo siempre lo veo componer cosas tan hermosas y yo quiero ser como el y mi mama, mi papa siempre me dice… que para escribir una canción solo necesitas sentir algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para plasmarlo para alguien que quieres, los versos salen solos-. **Respondía con aire de tristeza la pequeña, mientras el azabache se sentía mal por haber preguntado, pero parece que lo había tomado bastante bien, el no sabia que aria si algo le pasara a alguien de su familia, quizás acabaría por completo con el mismo, no sabia que pasaría**_**… **_

_Canciones… que extrañas son, me pregunto por que despiertan algo de curiosidad en mi, recuerdo que mi mama me cantaba todas las noches mientras mi aniki se quedaba a su lado viéndome dormir, recuerdo cuando Itachi me contaba, que los elfos, un día… conocieron la felicidad, y al expresarla les salió una canción… y desde allí se ha creado la música… me pregunto si cuando los elfos cantaban, crearon un hechizo para unir a la gente, es algo tan, anormal, lo que se puede expresar… en solo palabras que se lleva el viento… ¿se puede mentir cantando? Me pregunto si… todo lo que se plasma en una rima… será cierto, todo esto esta tan lleno de mentiras, que me cuesta saber… si hasta dedicándole unos versos del alma puede ser todo una ilusión de fantasía… Recuerdo aquel día… en que mi aniki se encontraba en su habitación, antes de la cena, acostado en su cuarto viendo la pared, era curiosa su mirada, era como perdida en el cielo y tarareaba una canción, me quedaba viéndole tras la puerta una y otra vez, como me gustaba esa canción… aun la recuerdo…_

_---_

_(Bien, aquí are una aclaratoria, toda esta sección, será referente a Itachi, llegara un momento en que encaje todo como os dije en las notas iníciales, ^^ paciencia os pido, se que tendrán dudas, pero se irán aclarando solas =P así que os invito a que se enreden un poco en la historia, y esto es mas como el pasado, para entender después todo lo que vendrá)_

_Es un día tranquilo bueno, camino por las calles las noticias mas actuales, "El Equipo Súper Dotado esta lleno de puros Chuunin sin sufrir rasguños en ninguno de los exámenes ¡Wow!" por estar conformados por puros Uchiha, y tener uno de los mejores ninjas Jonnin a nuestro cargo han decidido que nuestra primera misión como Chuunins sea la gran noticia del día, o de eso me había dicho Ryan ayer cuando pasaba cerca de mi casa._

_Ryan Uchiha, mi "mejor" amigo desde pequeños la verdad es el único con el que he al menos hablado o algo así, desde que soy pequeño sinceramente nunca me ha importado demasiado aquello pues me es muy indiferente lo que digan, es casi de mi altura, cabello negro, corto lacio algo despeinado con su banda colgado del cuello mientras u poco de su cabello recae sobre su frente, un chico bastante hm ¿como decirlo? Interesante e inteligente en verdad, siempre dice que seremos rivales para siempre, pero poca atención le doy, solo escucho chillidos cuando habla de eso, desarrollo el Sharingan un año mas tarde que yo, es enemigo totalmente de Rose._

_Uchiha Rose es totalmente lo contrario a Ry, ella es… muy suspicaz, o eso dicen para mi es realmente molesta, ¿lo diré por que es mi novia por obligación? Bueno quizás y si, pero me resulta realmente molesto, me habla demasiado, mas de lo que cualquier persona puede hacerlo, es algo estresante, vive colgándose de mi brazo y discutiendo con Ry todo el tiempo mientras me limito a suspirar, Rose es un poco mas baja que yo, lleva el clásico y característico cabello negro hereditario de los Uchiha, largo y lacio, pero con una pequeña pinza amarrando alguno de sus cabellos dejando la mitad de ellos sueltos, su banda la lleva en la cintura, aunque la odia en verdad, tiene su fleco algo largo pero a la vez es un poco mas corto que el mío, junto con un par de ganchos con piedras blancas a su lado derecho cerca de su oreja lo curioso, es que ella no es igual a cualquier chica Uchiha, sus ojos son grises, claramente grises, y su cabello negro lo resalta bastante, lleva un top negro mas abajo en su cintura su banda de ninja, lleva una falda por un poco mas de la mitad del muslo, que se abre por los lados, con una calza debajo resaltando sus piernas firmes, tiende a ser… una chica dominante ¿es obvio que nunca tengo la necesidad de "invitarla a salir"? además de el hecho que no me gusta, se la pasa diciendo "Itachi hoy iremos a cenar, iré a tu casa a hacer la tarea, entrenaremos el sábado" valla que es molesto, pero es hija de la otra rama mas fuerte del clan, y por ello según los ancianos Uchiha que imponen unas extrañas tradiciones del clan, Cada hijo mayor de las ramas principales, deberá ser comprometido con el mayor del sexo contrario de la rama opuesta a la en que halla nacido, por primera vez odio algo y es cuando deciden por mi, es decir tengo 14 años ¿para que necesito una novia? Para joderme la vida, para eso es… bueno en fin, somos un grupo, como decirlo… ¿extraño? _

_Ah y falto nuestro Jonnin jefe, uno de los mas resaltados entre ellos, si como han de imaginar, un Uchiha, pues es otra de las absurdas tradiciones, Seisuke Uchiha, 23 años su cabello negro siempre usa el Sharingan, nunca hemos visto el color real de sus ojos, aun que como creemos todos deben ser obviamente negros, por alguna razón todas las señoras solteras de su nivel están tras el, nunca iré a entenderlo, pero a mi y a Sasuke nos acosan de igual manera, mujeres quien ira a entenderlas algún día, bueno sigo con su descripción, no usa chaleco chuunin, pues dice que nunca le ara falta, y que le fastidia esa tela, o eso es lo que escuche el día de la presentación, en el que Ryan preguntaba, lleva un pantalón de ninja normal con sus vendas en la pierna derecha sandalias ninja, usa una camisa hasta el codo negra encima usa un chaleco cuello largo como el de los Uchiha, blanco con bolcillos atrás el símbolo Uchiha su cabello es un poco largo y recae sobre su lado izquierdo (Como el de Kakashi pero negro y un poco mas despeinado) mi grupo es algo… popular supongo, todos cuchuchean acerca de nosotros, solo que a mi me estresa algo siempre se me acercan y me preguntan, Ryan responde molesto, y Rose discute con el colgada de mi brazo, es una rutina diaria, después llega Seisuke-sensei y golpea a Rose y a Ryan con sus cabeza y estos solo se quejan mas._

-Ya dejen de discutir, supongo que habéis empacado todo ¿Verdad?-.

-Si-.

-Bueno ya es hora de que partamos, Yo iré al frente Itachi, Ryan a los lados y tu Rose atrás ¿Entendido?-.

-Si-.

-A donde iremos ¿Seisuke-sensei?-. **La pregunta provenía de la menor de todos, mientras es observada inexpresivamente por el Jonnin-.**

-¿No os he dicho en que consiste la misión?-.

-No viejo, solo nos has dicho que trataba sobre algo de infiltrarnos-. **Respondía despreocupado Ryan junto a Itachi, mientras este meditaba un poco.**

-Un ninja de "Konoha" se ha encontrado ocasionando problemas, y nuestro trabajo es investigar incógnitamente sobre ello-. **Respondía Itachi, corrigiendo al moreno quien solo puso una cara de berrinche molesto, y solo respondió con un "hmp" si el era listo, pero Itachi prácticamente memorizaba todo, o eso daba a entender, quien sabe si tenia memoria fotográfica o algo.**

-Bien dicho Itachi, en si es eso, según han llegado rumores de ninjas provenientes de Konoha que han realizado misiones en la Villa Oculta de la roca, sobre que los tratan extraños y escucharon rumores en las calles sobre algo de destrucciones causadas y que nos culpaban a nosotros, después en una charla con un viejo ninja infiltrado que vive allí, sin que sepan que es de Konoha, confirmo los rumores, y que puede que planeen crear una guerra contra nosotros, usando como excusa o razón, los ataques constantes a ninjas de la Roca, según se han encontrado varios muertos y heridos, por un solo shinobi, por alguna razón nadie puede describirlo, pues iba cubierto su único error, fue dejar la cinta de Konoha rasgada en el suelo, y las descripciones que le daban los heridos a nuestro infiltrado, era que parecía un maniaco, que atacaba confundido sin razón… aunque esto son solo lo que ha podido investigar Hokaru, nuestra misión es confirmar esto dicho, y por supuesto averiguar que es lo que planea el país de la roca, para prepararnos para una guerra o simplemente invocar una reunión de kages, pues al parecer no hay registro de un ninja de Konoha, que halla pedido permiso que sea sospechoso de los asesinatos, así que ha entrado infiltrado y desde esto no se permite la entrada de ninjas de Konoha al país de la roca, así que iremos de infiltrados-.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿nos disfrazaremos de ninjas de la roca?-. **Preguntaba algo horrorizado Ryan mientras Itachi miraba normalmente junto con Rose colgada de el, con una expresión "que horror pero ni modo".**

-Así es-.

-Valla pero ni sabemos como se visten**-. Repetía Rose dejando su disgusto de lado prepotentemente contestando recostándose en el hombro de Itachi, quien solo suspiraba cansado.**

-Pues lo averiguaremos así que andando, en formación-. **Después de la orden de Seisuke este cerraba los ojos y inhalaba tranquilamente, como si estuviese cansado mientras los mas chicos se formaban Ryan era el poseedor de la "Espada Uchiha" su familia la transmitía de generación en generación, así que vivía cargándola en su espalda, muchos no entendían por que… pues posee un forro en su espalda que va como un bolso de lado, pero el prefería cargarla en la mano muchas veces, muy pocas la guardaba como para dormir bañarse comer cosas así, o cuando en verdad no pudiera cargarla por cansancio, aunque no era muy pesada requería concentración para manejarla pues controlaba el fuego con ella, era ligera afilada y manejable.**

_Al fin me ha soltado Rose, mientras caminamos por el bosque, Seisuke sensei nos mira dándonos la señal que iremos rápido y comenzamos a correr por los arboles, era muy fresco en verdad, debe ser por que era bastante temprano sentíamos como los rayos del sol que penetraban entre las hojas y bañaban nuestros negros cabellos, seguíamos por largo rato corriendo y corriendo, parecía el tiempo correr muy lento o quizás yo imaginaba demasiado pero al parecer a mi par de compañeros berrinchudos no les parecía lo mismo, ni corriendo cerraban la boca, discutían ahora de que las mujeres serian mejor Hokage que un hombre, y claro Ryan no iba a ceder a eso, parecía que se iban a matar corriendo, veía a mi sensei divertido observándolos yo algo cansado pero ya hasta me divertían sus riñas ahora veo como Rose se acerca a Ryan jalándole el cabello y este hacia lo mismo, era extraño que ni ha gran velocidad se detuvieran de sus peleas, en fin ellos son un caso perdido, veo como se enredan en una rama y Ryan cae de cabeza al suelo al colocar un pie en falso, mientras Rose sonreía y sacaba la lengua, colgada de la rama como pudo, yo rio bajito al ver como se queja Ryan, valla que es tonto, veo como mi sensei se posiciona atrás de Rose con toda facilidad mientras ella presumía delante de Ryan, y con un simple movimiento corta la rama, sonriente mira a Rose caerse y maldecir cuanto puede, su suerte fue caer encima de la espalda de Ry, quien se ponía morado y ella solo sonreía mas, con un rápido movimiento aparezco en cuclillas junto a mis compañeros._

_-_Parece que vosotros no cambiareis nunca, ¿verdad?-.

-Es su culpa, ¡Itachi! Tu apóyame sabes que una mujer nunca seria mejor Hokage que un hombre, por eso todos los Hokages hasta ahora han sido hombres y serán hombres-. (Que Tsudane no lea eso XD) _es realmente berrinchudo pero no cambiara nunca, de eso estoy seguro._

_-¡_Eres un patán! El gobierno de una mujer es lo que mejoraría este país, que no ves que ustedes solo hacen que hallan puros conflictos entre los países, nosotras somos mas listas, por eso encontraríamos una forma de no ocasionar tantos problemas-.

-Ya basta los dos, nos están retrasando así que arriba y dejen sus peleas para después estamos cerca del país de la roca así que andando-. **Entre los arboles hablaba el mayor llamando la atención de todos que miraban hacia arriba, después de oír a su sensei, simplemente Itachi se levanto, mientras Ryan rezongaba y Rose solo ponía mala cara, y se acercaba a Itachi y le daba un beso en la mejilla prácticamente robado, este se sorprendió un poco sonrojándose pero después con un ligero movimiento volvió a su estado normal con una gotita por su sien **"_Niñas"_ **susurro bajito, Ryan con su cara de siempre se acercaba a Itachi y cariñosamente colocaba su mano en su hombro, llamando la atención de este al ver que su amigo tenia una cara de** "Ni modo".

-No hay explicación para la mente y el corazón de una mujer-. **Decía alzando sus hombros despreocupadamente, mientras Itachi reía bajito.**

-Tienes razón-.

-¡Por supuesto!-. **Decía sonriendo orgullosamente seguido de un movimiento rápido y subiendo a los arboles junto a su sensei y la kunoichi, mientras Itachi sonreía de nuevo y se tocaba la mejilla y subía junto a su equipo.**

-Bien, ¡Sigamos!-. **Ante la orden del Jonnin todos asentían siguiendo su camino rápidamente después de unos minutos (10 o 8) llegaron a las afueras de la Villa oculta de la roca, veían atónitamente la gran muralla que se encontraba frente a ellos, retrocedieron lo necesario y en unos arbustos se agacharon colocándose en cuclillas.**

-Observaremos bien los que salgan de las puertas, ya saben que hacer después, nos separaremos Itachi y Ryan, tu vendrás conmigo Rose-. **Los tres asintieron ante las ordenes del mayor**.-Nos encontraremos aquí en media hora ¿entendido?-.

-Hai-. **Al unisonó separándose rápidamente como habían sido divididos, mientras Seisuke y Rose se escondían entre los arboles y arbustos, Ryan e Itachi se acercaban a un rio saltando entre las rocas hasta sentarse en una grande junto a una cascada, a lo lejos se poda ver del lado izquierdo la gran muralla que formaba en país de la tierra al parecer era un gran circulo de roca solida, lo extraño era que dentro de la gran aldea en los bordes se encontraban montañas que estaban bordadas al final con el gran muro circular, era realmente alto todo el muro mas o menos de donde nacía la cascada era el fin de la altura del muro, después de que los dos pelinegros miraban la cascada y de detallar la adversidad del área se dedicaron a mirar las grandes puertas cerradas de la villa.**

-Bien, ahora solo hay que esperar-. _Luego de dejar de mirar aquella gran cascada me centro en Ryan, quien me habla de nuevo, era difícil saber que describían sus gestos, es como adivinar que piensa una persona fría… ¿Difícil cierto? (_Mas de lo que debería u_u meterme en la cabeza de Itachi no es tan fácil T_T).

-Si, supongo espero no tarden mucho-.

-Yo espero al menos poder esperar, pero no lo aseguro mucho-. **Al hablar el menor de ambos, comenzaba a jugar con su espada picando el agua la cual chacoteaba sobre la cara de Itachi.**

-No me hagas lanzarte a dormir con los peces-. **Decía tranquilo Itachi bromeando, limpiándose el agua de la mejilla.**

-Haha Eres pésimo bromeando viejo-. **Miraba el cielo sonriendo ampliamente siendo observado con curiosidad por el mayor, este que era tan malo bromeando.**

-Tsk como si tu fueras gracioso-.

-No es que no sea gracioso lo que digas, es que simplemente no va contigo, cuando lo intentas, eres tan tu que no da risa, es difícil no tomar lo que dices en serio, eres muy… ¡Tu!-.

_Que gran respuesta soy demasiado "Yo"._ **Pensaba para si el mayor con una gotita en la sien y con un simple empujón con su mano de cabeza lo tiraba al agua, este solo sonreía cayendo mientras simplemente le daba un espadazo al agua después del replique de esta, era como si se sostuviera de su espada, (**Entiéndase el le daba un espadazo al agua y con fuerza y equilibrio quedaba la punta de la espada en la superficie del agua y el se sostenía de la espada de cabeza) **Itachi lo miraba tranquilo.**

-Con tu control de chakra, y esa espada con la que le puedes transmitírselo y usarlo acorde a tu elemento, es sencillo hacer que la punta de tu espada mantenga el chakra y puedas mantenerte en la superficie, con fuerza y equilibrio basta-. **Hablaba Itachi algo aburrido, observando a su compañero que solo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

-Como siempre, lo listo que eres, nunca me sorprende, aunque lo hallas podido adivinar tan fácilmente, me ha costado todo el verano poder aprender a manejar así el control de Chakra para transmitírselo a Hushike (así le llamaba a su espada)-. **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le lanzaba la espada a Itachi quien la atrapaba con facilidad, al dejar de sostenerse con Hushike, Ryan simplemente colocaba sus manos en el agua, aun de cabeza, y caminaba de manos sobre el agua**. –Inténtalo, Sabelotodo-. **Decía prepotentemente y desafiante Ryan.**

-Es fácil-. **AL hablar el mayor simplemente concentraba su Chakra cerrando los ojos y meditando, lentamente alzaba un brazo con Hushike en su mano, y la lanzaba como boomerang hasta caer en el agua del lomo, dejando la parte afilada arriba, mientras se quedaba allí parada flotando mientras el chakra de Itachi la rodeaba ligeramente, Ryan solo observaba de cabeza, **(Dejo de caminar de manos y ahora estaba de cabeza como en posición de meditación pero de cabeza, es decir colocando un poco de la cabeza en el agua se cruzaba de brazos y piernas y miraba a Itachi)** en un rápido movimiento el mayor salto en los aires dando vueltas abriendo su ojo derecho con el Sharingan y el brazo que tenia alzado, levanto el dedo índice para colocarlo justo en el filo de la espada, y así quedo allí, mientras Hushike estaba flotando en el agua con la parte afilada hacia arriba Itachi salto hasta ella y con el dedo índice sostuvo su peso sobre la espada sin hundirse, y así bajaba una y otra vez como haciendo lagartijas de cabeza con su dedo.**

-Tsk como eres odioso, me costo mucho para saber que con centrar un poco tu chakra en tu dedo puedes evitar que el filo de Hushike te desgarrara, Itachi-Teme-. **Después de oír su nombre Itachi abrió ambos ojos con una sonrisa amplia y prepotente, miraba a su compañero molesto quien después solo le mostro una sonrisa, sin impresionarse aun, vivir tanto con Itachi te acostumbraba que siempre ara lo que menos parezca posible, al sentir una presencia, Itachi se voltea aun de cabeza hacia el lado contrario observando la puerta de la villa, mientras un par de chicos comenzaban a salir de allí, rápidamente ambos hicieron una posición de manos hundiéndose lentamente en el agua, mientras seguían observando con el Sharingan desde el fondo.**

-Espera baka, deja de ir tan rápido-. **Hablaba un hastiado ninja, rubio ojos azules su cabello algo largo cayendo sobre sus hombros a su lado izquierdo llevaba su cabello en forma de fleco hasta la mitad de su rostro casi cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, alzaba los brazos y entrelazando sus dedos en la parte posterior de su cabeza como en una expresión despreocupada, y una cara de fastidio.**

-Que Janai-sensei me prácticamente halla obligado a entrenar contigo no significa que tenga que hacer lo que dices-.

-Calla, soy yo el que debería estar molesto por estar en un equipo con un ninja patético que no sabe apreciar el arte-.

-Tu y tu arte son un montón de tonterías cállate mejor y sígueme de una buena vez-. **El rubio mira hastiado a su compañero, mas o menos de la misma altura su cabello corto lacio y despeinado a su merced de color ojos marrones oscuros, usaba una camisa negra hasta su codo pegada a su torso con un chaleco encima adornado con símbolos de la roca unos pantalones ninjas clásicos negros hasta las rodillas con sus clásicos vendajes pero estos en su izquierda debido a que obviamente es surdo, mientras el moreno caminaba hacia el rio seguido por el rubio, los dos azabaches observaban atentos a la mas mínima oportunidad para atacar, pero ninguno bajaba la guardia sin darse cuenta que eran seguidos con solo un mal presentimiento en su mente siguieron su camino observados sigilosamente.**

-Comencemos-. **Con una simple mirada de aquellos trozos de carbón humeante le bastaron al menor para entender la señal y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se distribuyeron en el agua, el rubio caminando con dificultad tambaleando ligeramente al contrario del mayor que se detenía en medio del rio concentrándose evitando que la corriente lo llevase mas allá, mientras el rubio se posaba sobre una roca en posición de combate mirando fijamente a su compañero mientras el otro par de Uchihas se preparaban para la mas mínima oportunidad de lograr atacarlos, el castaño comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos mientras que el viento soplaba fuertemente de golpe abrió sus brazos a los lados y ante esto el agua del rio dejaba de correr era como si se hubiese detenido, el rubio sonreía al predecir lo que venia mientras se agachaba y se sostenía en cuclillas con una mano al frente sobre la superficie de la roca y no perdía de vista al moreno, quien comenzaba a mover sus brazos de una forma extraña a los lados y un poco hacia delante ocasionando que el agua comenzara a estremecerse y por eso un par de masas se levantaron una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, parecía que faltaba poco para que estas se derrumbasen ya que al ojinegro le costaba mantenerlas conjuntas pero al lograrlo comenzaban a tomar forma era como dos grandes manos de agua al hacer que estas se estiraran se desato una ventisca y el rubio se sostenía de la punta de la roca mientras los azabaches estaban casi no pudiendo soportar la respiración pronto debían salir por aire no aguantarían mucho mas.**

**La gran masa de agua comenzó a moverse, con mas velocidad de la que cualquiera hubiese podido esperar en un par de segundos ya se encontraba sobre dicho rubio quien sorprendido solo podía limitarse a hacer una gran maniobra en el aire como una voltereta mientras las masas liquidas en forma de puños cerrados golpeaban aquella roca en la que se había posado el menor volviéndola añicos provocando que pequeñas y medianas piedritas volaran por el aire y por supuesto alborotando el agua el mencionado intentaba evitar que las piedritas fueran un obstáculo, velozmente sacaba un kunai de su bolsa y con movimientos rápidos en el aire sin aun caer las golpeaba desviándolas pero los puños líquidos se movían mas rápido y mientras uno seguía casi debajo de el, el otro estaba justo a su espalda apunto de azotarle un buen "puñetazo", el menor reaccionaba asombrado aterrado y molesto un poco pues ya era tarde para esquivarlo estaba justo sobre el y le proporciono un golpe bastante certero provocando que el rubio saliera mandado con gran fuerza como rodando impactando de golpe con una roca al lado contrario de donde se encontraban solo un gemido pudo escapársele, el mayor seguía sudando cansado perdió literalmente el control de su técnica y esta comenzaba disolverse un poco mientras el mayor sentía mas y mas cansancio.**

**El castaño comenzaba a caer de rodillas pero intentando con toda su fuerza mantener su jutsu, dio un gran suspiro y reponiéndose un poco intentaba recuperar su concentración dio un gran bocado de aire y realizo una posición de manos cerrando sus ojos de nuevo arrugando su frente poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse de pie y al mismo tiempo las masas liquidas iban recobrando toda su forma nata mientras nuestro golpeado rubio tosía entre escombros mientras la nube de tierra comenzaba a disiparse y observaba como se recuperaba el mayor pero al parecer pronto llegaría su limite volvía a toser de repente saliendo un hilito de sangre de su boca hasta el final de su barbilla cerraba su ojo izquierdo lastimado al momento en que llevaba su mano a su boca y limpiaba la sangre con su dedo pulgar después de esto apretaba su puño derecho e intentaba colocarse en pie al ver que su compañero estaba listo para continuar, mientras que los ojinegros se alejaban un poco de ellos y salían a tomar aire silenciosamente ya que estaban morados, habían practicado natación en la academia pero resistir tanto era para sirenoman definitivamente seguido de esto seguían atentos a la pelea escondidos entre rocas, el rubio se ponía de pie con mucho esfuerzo casi tambaleando al contrario el mayor estaba de pie con su posición manteniendo su jutsu con su respiración entrecortada y sudando, las masas de aguas comenzaban a moverse lentamente al parecer se desgastaban cada segundo que pasaba y el menor detallaba esto antes de que lo atraparan aquellos dedos líquidos dio un gran salto con voltereta cayendo sobre el agua pero tambaleo al momento de mantenerse sobre ella y se hundió con el impacto de la velocidad mas su peso tomo aire y maldijo entre si.**

**Mientras intentaba volver a la superficie buceando y sus rubios cabellos se movían a su voluntad tapando su vista y sacudía suavemente su cabeza intentando quitar estos de su frente pero el resultado era inútil, cuando salió a la superficie dio un gran bocado de aire mientras sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente y veía con dificultad pero sintió como una gran oleada le venia encima y solo pudo gritar e intentar nadar al lado contrario mientras el par de masas estaban casi sobre el y al recibir el impacto no lo toco pero dio de golpe contra el agua ocasionando una gran onda entre esta y que el rubio saliera mandado contra las rocas cercanas a el y mas adelante estaban los azabaches y los cuales sudaban frio al ver que los podían descubrir y que no podían moverse ya que serian vistos con facilidad para su suerte el menor solo se subió en una roca algo lejana a su posición real mientras sacaba Kunais y se colocaba en una posición de recepción observando detalladamente a su oponente y su técnica la cual parecía que no se disolvió y había confirmado que el agua era especial y que estaba ligada a chakra y que esta por mas que se ligara a mas agua, esta no se disolvería o uniría a ella después de analizar su posición lanzo varios Kunais y shurikens con gran velocidad y precisión al par de puños y por lógica estos eran absorbidos mientras flotaban en la gran masa gelatinosa que golpeaba cerca del rubio haciendo que este se movilizara hacia delante de ellos y corriera por el agua evitando los golpes su sorpresa fue que uno era un reemplazo y el real estaba justo detrás de el, sudo frio lo tenían justo donde lo querían y con una sonrisa tomo un gran bocado de aire mientras los dos puños y el remplazo desaparecía se disponían a atacarlo por ambos lados el simplemente se dejo hundir con velocidad mientras ambos puños chocaban entre si y el agua repicaba por todos lados.**

**Los puños parecía que se fusionaban y perdían su forma y el rubio dejaba salir pequeñas burbujitas observando con dificultad y con una leve sonrisa se concentro cerrando sus ojos haciendo una posición de manos y seguido de esta saco una cuchilla de su forro que e encontraba en su pierna izquierda justo en ligada a sus vendajes y la lanzo dentro de la masa deforme unificada, volvió a la posición de manos y con gran concentración grito algo inentendible provocando que todas sus armas activaran explosivos y se detonaran al instante haciendo que la gran masa se desintegrara ante esto el mayor callo de manos y rodillas sin poder aguantar mas el control del agua solo sudaba y sudaba y respiraba agitado hundiéndose en el agua el rubio salía a la superficie intentando ubicar a su compañero con la miraba pero no lo encontraba así que se introdujo de nuevo en el agua intentando verlo pero el agua era profunda y era difícil hallarlo así que buceaba intentando verlo hasta que lo hallo desmallado mientras era hasta incapaz de mantener el aire en sus pulmones ahogándose en el instante rápidamente el rubio buceaba hacia el cogiéndolo de hombros e intentando llevarlo hasta la superficie con dificultad por el peso de ambos hasta que lo logro mientras se hundían un poco y el menor tragaba agua pero haciendo que el mayor pudiera respirar intentando nadar a la orilla cuando logro al menos tocar el suelo escupía todo el agua que había tragado alzando a su compañero casi cayéndose juntos y lo dejaba boca arriba sobre la orilla este tosía sin parar abriendo los ojos con dificultad viendo todo borroso.**

-Teme debiste parar antes, por poco y no la cuentas-.

-Calla bien podía, solo tenia mucha hambre hm-. **Al responder arrogantemente el mayor el menor lo miraba rabioso parecía que ese castaño no daría su brazo a torcer nunca pero debía resignarse a el no lo cambiaria nadie.** –Tsk Rietsu ¿que algún día dejaras de fingir? Estas que no puedes ni contigo y sigues jodiendo-.

-¿Y tu que? No te hagáis el santo y no me vengas con reclamos-.

-Como jodes-.

-Al menos tenme respeto enano o debo decir ¿D e i d a r a- chan?-.

-Maldito, no entiendo por que me tenían que meter en el mismo equipo que tu-.

-Por que eres un niñito que no se puede cuidar solito y necesita a su "hermano" para que lo cuide. Decía con un tono burlesco el castaño con lo que solo provocaba ira en el menor de ambos-.

-Tu y yo no somos hermanos entiéndelo ya y deja de molestarme con tus tonterías Reitsu-.

-Hablas como si estuviera muy contento con la noticia, yo tampoco quería un hermano pero hay vez, no es lo que queramos, es lo que es así que deja de actuar como un niñito inmaduro y deja de hacerle berrinches a tu madre-.

-Pero que… ¿Qué diablos sabes tu de eso? No eres nadie para venir a decirme eso, ¿te conozco hace cuanto? Unos días apenas, son tan molestos que no he podido ni contarlos para saber-.

-No necesito conocerte toda la vida, para predecirte así que mejor cállate y no me jodas-. **Parecía que ambos compañeros explotarían de la histeria allí mismo, al momento en que los azabaches se ponían de acuerdo mirándose para atacar en lo que seguían discutiendo Rietsu y Deidara, Itachi y Ryan ya estaban listos para atacar observándolos con sus ojos color sangre Ryan con un salto sale del agua y cayendo en cuclillas sobre la gran roca frente a el con Hushike en su espalda mientras Itachi iba por debajo del agua obviamente el menor de los azabaches llamo notoriamente la atención de Deidara y Rietsu quienes dejaban de discutir para mirar asombrados y desafiantes al menor quien solo sonreía viéndolos prepotentemente como queriendo decir "Soy mas fuerte que vosotros juntos".**

-¿Quién eres?- **Pregunto Rietsu aun con su tono desafiante dando un paso al frente, mientras el rubio solo observaba.**

-Uchiha Ryan a sus servicios-.

-¿Qué hace un ninja de Konoha en las afueras de nuestra aldea?-. **Esta vez hablaba Deidara algo frio con la misma expresión que su acompañante.**

-Esta prohibido el paso a todo ninja de Konoha a nuestro país, además… tu no estas solo-. **Esta vez hablaba Rietsu siguiendo la cuestión del rubio, mientras evaluaba su alrededor intentando dar con el compañero/s del azabache, pero no sentía ningún chakra ni a sus alrededores lograba ver algo fuera de lo normal… sin embargo el azabache tenia un gran sentido de ocultación, o simplemente era que ellos estaban demasiado concentrados para no darse cuenta de su observador ¿Qué quería aquel forastero y por que estaba observándolos y mas aun sabiendo que ahí conflictos entre sus países?.**

-Pues, no vengo a pelear con vosotros si eso creéis, así que por favor no quiero luchar con vosotros ya que su tono desafiante me da a dudar sobre que queréis hacer, venimos a hablar con el Tsuchikage y estaba aquí esperando a mi sensei para ingresar a su país tranquilamente hasta que os vi llegar y no quise interrumpir-. **Hablaba sonriente el menor jugando con su espada en lo que el castaño y el rubio dudaban de lo dicho por el azabache y se miraban entre si y de un instante a otro entre ellos aparecía Itachi, era impresionante fue en un segundo a una velocidad imposible de ver, estaba con los ojos cerrados con una posición de manos sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras Ryan solo sonreía mas y el otro par se miraba aterrado se habían quedado paralizados.**

-Pe-pero que di…-. **Reitsu no pudo acabar su frase al detallar como los ojos de Itachi se abrían frívolamente sintieron su cuerpo estremecerse y tragaron saliva, el rubio intentaba hacer reaccionar su cuerpo pero aquellas perlas rojas estaban clavadas en el, sentía que se había paralizado todo su mundo, era como si ahora viera una ilusión y el estuviera perdido en ella, ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba, hasta que con gran fuerza logro mover sus labios.**

-Tu…-. **Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio, Ryan aun con su gran sonrisa en un segundo apareció justo frente a Itachi que seguía observando al rubio, mientras Reitsu tampoco podía hacer el mas mínimo movimiento y sintió como sus piernas dejaban de funcionarle y caía sentado, espantado, aquellos ojos eran como ver el infierno sentía que le había paralizado todo, Ryan coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Reitsu.**

-He Itachi mira lo que le haces a los muchachos, no vallas a traumarlos mira que no venimos a eso, menos a que después se nos lancen encima he, he-. **Al momento en que el menor de los azabaches hablo Itachi cerró sus ojos provocando que el rubio cayera al igual que Reitsu, intentando normalizar su respiración**.

- ¿Comenzamos ya?-.

**Ante la pregunta el mayor solo daba una leve sonrisa mirándolo y ambos comenzaban a hacer una pose de manos siendo observados atónitamente por los menores, antes de que pudieran hacer algo los azabaches miraron fugazmente hacia arriba de la cascada activando su Sharingan de golpe, les venia encima una bola de fuego enorme en forma de espiral, era inmensa y ya prácticamente estaba sobre los cuatro rápidamente Itachi cogió del cuello de la camisa al rubio y Ryan hizo lo mismo con Rietsu, el impacto de la bola de fuego fue impresionante prácticamente hizo un hueco entre rocas y agua provocando que esta se evaporara en grandes cantidades, mientras mas agua repicaba y salía con fuerza en forma de oleada llenando el gran hueco con agua poco a poco, ambos azabaches tenían la vista fija en el mismo punto justo sobre la cascada, se veía a lo lejos la silueta de un chico de cabello negro escondido en su sombra mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello una mano posada en su cintura mientras la otra estaba extendida, el rubio y el castaño se ponían de pie primero observaron a los azabaches para después mirar lo que estaban observando ellos, era difícil distinguir pues estaba muy alto para definir quien o como era el individuo, esperaban a quien hiciera el primer movimiento pero todos parecían calmados.**

-Ryan-. **Itachi solo llamo a este sin que ninguno despegara la vista del individuo, el nombrado solo asintió y de golpe salió mandado saltado entre las rocas subiendo hasta lo mas alto de la cascada mientras el desconocido se movía y daba un par de pasos hacia delante observando al ojinegro que se aproximaba a el y con una sonrisa entre las sombras se lanzo de la cascada bajando a una velocidad impresionante parecía que se llevaría por delante a Ryan**

**El moreno al percatarse no se detuvo de hecho iba mas rápido mientras daba un grito de contracción llevando a Hushike con su mano derecha mientras el desconocido seguía son mostrar expresión alguna y sacaba una cuchilla de su bolsa de armas al momento del impacto se produjo una gran onda de aire, seguido de mas enfrentamientos entre las dos armas y Ryan maniobraba con las rocas manteniéndose con saltos y volteretas mientras que el desconocido aprovechaba para saltar sobre Ryan y mantenerse en el aire, los impactos seguían ocasionando ondas de choque una tras otra, el moreno comenzaba a hastiarse pues parecía que solo jugaban con el de nuevo grito alto cerrando sus ojos mostrando su espada en alto mientras cogía mas impulso y su oponente que estaba mas arriba sobre una roca al lado derecho sobre una cascada solo le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y realizaba algunos sellos con su cuchilla entre los dientes y rápidamente realizaba un Katon a gran escala aproximándose de golpe sobre el menor quien fruncía el seño pero no disminuía la velocidad al momento en que estaba cerca del fuego salto de las rocas hacia atrás en forma de voltereta quedando en el aire de lado al fuego su oponente solo respondió con una sonrisa y su sorpresa fue ver como re dirigía la técnica y esta daba un giro hasta Ryan este simplemente gruño y se concentraba un poco mientras posaba su espada justo frente a el y con un grito dio grandes espadazos que provocaban ondas de viento una seguida de otra partiendo el Katon desde la mitad y este se disolvía y entre los escombros que provocaba las bolas llameantes que se disolvían salía el desconocido a una velocidad y fuerza impresionante con la cuchilla en la boca listo para darle un buen puñetazo al shinobi quien activaba el nivel dos de su Sharingan.**

**Justo antes de recibir el impacto tomaba del antebrazo a su adversario con la mano izquierda manteniendo su espada en la derecha el individuo con un movimiento rápido se posiciono sobre el Uchiha esta vez tomando con sus dos manos el antebrazo del menor y daba una pequeña maniobra para dar una patada justo al costado del cuello del ojinegro pero sin soltar su antebrazo Ryan simplemente reaccionaba teniendo como ventaja el Sharingan y se movía evitando la patada en lo que su adversario no perdía el tiempo y se impulso dando un salto desde el hombro derecho del ojinegro haciendo que este se fuera de espalda hacia abajo y el daba una maniobra quedando en el aire el Uchiha reaccionaba ferozmente y hacia los mismos sellos que su oponente hace rato impulsándose con el Katon lo suficiente para estar cerca de su contrincante volvían a impactarse sus espadas pero al parecer el mayor de ambos comenzaba a hastiarse y mientras fruncía el seño Ryan lo perdió de vista de repente y daba espadazos haciendo grandes ondas para mantenerse en el aire pero no lo veía mientras posaba a Hushike justo frente a el.**

**En un instante en un movimiento casi invisible por el los ojos humanos aparecía allí parado sobre su espada en un segundo se aterrorizo para después morder su labio inferior y reaccionar antes de poder hacer el mas mínimo movimiento su oponente realizaba sellos de una manera realmente veloz al finalizarlos todos cerraba sus ojos mientras daba pequeños gemidos de fuerza y comenzaba a "salir de si mismo", en realidad salía mientras quedaba un clon de roca y comenzaba a tomar toda forma y detalle del mayor mientras que el real se lanzaba a toda velocidad sobre los demás Itachi solo frunció ligeramente el seño mientras Ryan gruñía y seguía enfrentándose al clon que era bastante fuerte era como el real prácticamente y le costaba mantener el ritmo pensaba que no tenia limite lanzaba un ataque tras otro sin desperdiciar medio segundo, Itachi seguía parado tranquilamente mientras los otros dos se ponían en guardia.**

-¿Quién diablos es este tío?-.

-Cállate Deidara preocúpate más por salvar tu trasero en vez de hacer preguntas que no te servirán de nada si te mueres-.

**Mientras Ryan seguía batallando con el clon, el real daba un gran enfrentamiento con Itachi dando un gran puñetazo que el Uchiha simplemente recibía con la parte posterior de su antebrazo dando miradas desafiantes al momento, era un gran impacto pero el portador del Sharingan no retrocedió al contrario de su contrincante que si lo hizo un par de pasos en el agua en cuclillas poniéndose de pie ocultado sus ojos con su fleco sin embargo ensanchaba una gran sonrisa prepotente y cerraba los ojos ligeramente y en un parpadeo aparecía justo detrás de los tres mientras daba pequeños pasos lentos hacia el mayor de los presentes quien seguía sin perder su aire de tranquilidad ante el tono desafiante que daban a sentir las acciones de aquel desconocido cuando se encontraba justo frente al Uchiha abrió los ojos ampliamente, era tan negro como un trozo de carbón quemado casi se podía oler el instinto asesino de aquel ser humano, usaba una especie de mascara que cubría su ojo derecho, Itachi seguía sin intimidarse lo mas mínimo.**

-¿Qué queréis vosotros aquí?-. **Fue lo único que se limito ha decir mientras el Uchiha abría sus ojos sangrientos clavándolos suavemente en los del mayor mientras escuchaba atento la pregunta que este le planteaba.**

-Vinimos a hablar con el Tsuchikage, ¿Quién eres tu? Es notorio que no eres de este país-.

-Que listo, muchacho, pero hay cosas que será mejor que no sepas y si no te has enterado el ingreso de ninjas extranjeros esta actualmente… pro… hi…bi….do-. **Al decirlo con una voz ronca y fuerte sin titubear ni una vez entrecortadamente, el portador del Sharingan se limito a seguir en su posición sin mostrar la más mínima señal de sobresalto o alguna emoción.**

-Me parece curioso que lo digas, el estilo del fuego que usas, es originario de Konoha, ¿Me ayudas a fugarme dentro del país? Veo que lo manejas bastante bien-.

-Ho, ho con que un niño arrogante e interesante me he topado, no manejas mal el Sharingan, niño pero aun te falta mucho por madurar sin duda serás grande-. **Al momento de contestar lanzo una mirada intensa haciendo que Itachi se extrañara un poco pero aun así no lo demostraba.**

-¿Tanto sabes de Uchihas?

-¿Acaso quieres probarme? Tu amigo le cuesta mantener el ritmo de mi clon. **Decía burlescamente.**

-Bien, si yo gano, tú me dirás quien eres y que tanto sabes de los Uchiha-.

-Aun que se que no sucederá eso, lo segundo bien podrás averiguarlo por ti mismo-.

-Tsk-. **Después de lo dicho Itachi comenzaba a defenderse pues aquel ojinegro le proporcionaba varios golpes a gran velocidad solo le quedaba defenderse seguían con veloces patadas y puñetazos rápidamente mientras atacaban esquivaban, atacaban esquivaban, hasta que el Uchiha en un puñetazo en vez de esquivarlo solo saltaba sobre el puño de su oponente maniobrando para quedar en el aire mientras el viento movía sus cabellos sobre su frente estaba justo sobre el azabache ojinegro lanzaba varios shurikens y claro este corría evitándolos cuando Itachi logro alejarlo de los dos niñas de la roca que estaban allí pasmados como tontos, realizo varios sellos y solo se pudo escuchar un "Katon Gokakyu no jutsu" para que casi todo se incendiara en un segundo, Itachi aprovecho la ocasión para coger a el par de chicos del cuello de las camisas y lanzarlos de un golpazo atrás de el haciendo que chocaran contra la pared. **

–No me estorbéis-. **Fue lo único que dijo sin siquiera mirarles, pero aquel par había escuchado bastante bien se sentían bastante humillados, pero la pelea entre ellos les dificultaba moverse como antes pues estaban cansados y bastante, sobre todo Rietsu, Deidara se encontraba pasmado y después de maldecir varias veces intentaba pararse sin conseguirlo, se habían golpeado fuerte, el mayor de los Uchihas dio un gran salto para visualizar desde el aire entre los escombros, el olor a ceniza y a fuego ardía sin control, el portador del Sharingan podía predecir todos los golpes su oponente pero aun así sentía… que algo estaba mal era como un presentimiento sobre que había algo mas de lo que sus ojos podían ver… dejo de analizar la situación ya que su desconocido oponente se aproximaba a el mientras lanzaba una serie de Kunais, shurikens y cuchillas de muchos tamaños, eso no era competencia para el poseedor del Sharingan, era un juego de niños rápidamente retrocedía poco a poco esquivando con eficacia y prácticamente con los ojos cerrados y lanzaba Kunais desviando la dirección de estos provocando que se volvieran contra su amo, y con un puf desaparecía por los Kunais.**

**Rápidamente lo buscaba con la mirada pero era demasiado tarde venia sobre el lanzando Kunais rápidamente los bloqueaba con facilidad y antes de ser atacado miraba a su izquierda de donde provenían mas shurikens mientras justo de su punto ciego estaba el clon que luchaba contra Ryan listo para proporcionarle una patada para dejarlo inconsciente el Uchiha ni siquiera volteo a mirar simplemente cerraba los ojos se paraba derecho y con una posición de manos se hundía entre el agua haciendo inútil el golpe de su adversario justo en medio del rio aguantaba la respiración y con un movimiento feroz se movía en forma de espiral ocasionando un remolino saliendo disparado mientras este se convertía en un gran huracán cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente alto se disolvía el huracán poco a poco dejándolo al descubierto.**

**Mientras los dos clones y el real se dirigían hacia el a buena velocidad con un salto eficaz cuando estaban a su altura comenzaban a darle golpes por doquier, Itachi los contrarrestaba y respondía a gran velocidad pudiendo leerlos gracias a su Dojutsu, y con velocidad aparecía justo encima de los tres sosteniéndose de pie sobre sus cabezas y estos hastiados lanzaban mas armas, el atacado seguía esquivándolas y con la misma velocidad aparecía justo un poco debajo de ellos con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos juntos formando una X conjunta con gran fuerza proporcionaba dos codazos en los estómagos de dos de sus oponentes mientras uno estaba tras el, los golpeados simplemente dejaban escapar sangre de sus bocas escupiendo, y el que faltaba estaba por dar un gran golpe en la cabeza a Itachi, y este antes simplemente daba un gran golpe con su brazo derecho hacia arriba a las manos de su oponente quien hacia una mueca de dolor, después le cogía de las manos y se impulsaba para lanzarse sobre el y se paraba en sus hombros para dar una fuerte patada hacia abajo justo en la cabeza, el Uchiha se detenía a ver como el ultimo caía desmallado.**

-He, he estoy aquí. **El azabache en shock extrañado, en su espalda justo hablándole en su cuello, estaba su oponente, volteo rápidamente estaba de perfil… ese ojo… no era común… ¿Sharingan? Pero antes de poder asimilar lo que sucedía, el ojinegro no perdió el tiempo dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo de cabeza a las rocas que estaban junto a la cascada, Itachi solo podía toser mientras un hilito de sangre recorría su mentón, pero eso no acabaría allí, no señor, el agresor del Uchiha apretaba su puño derecho colocándolo justo frente a el y con un simple movimiento de su antebrazo con fuerza hacia atrás, ocasiono que el punto de impacto de Itachi se volviera un gran tablón de roca puntiagudo dándole justo en el cuello lanzándolo de nuevo al lado contrario volando un poco mas debajo de donde estaba intentaba moverse pero la velocidad del impacto y el dolor eran demasiado fuertes para conseguir un resultado efectivo, venia un golpe mas pues el oponente del poseedor del Sharingan estaba por darle una fuerte patada, lo extraño era que su pierna la había cubierto con roca totalmente…**

-Tsk, teme. **Si, ese había sido Ryan que se limpiaba su hilito de sangre y se levantaba de los escombros entre las rocas no lo dudo dos veces, y salto rápida y ferozmente, junto con Hushike y sus ondas de viento lograba maniobrarse para llegar justo a donde estaba Itachi y el individuo en un segundo desaparecía de la vista del azabache, y no solo el, Itachi también, intentaba ubicarlos por todos lados hasta que escucho el sonido de la espada siendo desenvainada y un cuerpo lanzado al aire, exacto, Ryan había tomado a Itachi y con una gran onda y su velocidad logro aparecer justo tras su oponente y efectivamente arrojo Itachi tan alto como pudo. **–Es hora, ¡Itachi!-.** Con el grito ronco, el moreno habría los ojos de golpe mostrando el tercer nivel del Sharingan, rápidamente maniobraba con volteretas en el aire y realizaba sellos mientras tanto Ryan realizaba unos sellos también.** -¡Kaiten Yūdai no Jutsu! (Gran tornado)-.

**El menor de los Uchihas comenzaba a formar un gran tornado poco a poco, que envolvía al individuo quien gritaba dolorosamente sintiendo como la tenacidad del viento lo arrasaba pero no se dejaría vencer así, comenzaba a preparar una gran técnica Ryan estaba consiente y comenzaba a lanzar grandes ondas de aire después de ubicarlo con el Sharingan, era difícil evitarlo así que no logro completar el sello mientras era casi destajado por los impactos de ondas que ocasionaban el fuego y el viento juntos. **

-¡Ryan!-.

-¡Si!-.

-Muy bien, ¡Vamos! Ahhhhhhh, ¡**Ryu Kabe no jutsu!-. Ante esto se formaba un gran dragón de fuego proveniente de la boca de Itachi que estaba por arrasar con todo el tornado, Ryan realizaba más sellos.**

-¡Kamikaze- no jutsu!-. **Ryan expulsaba grandes cantidades de viento de su boca, que iban justo al dragón de Itachi, al tocarse estos se mezclaban, potentemente el dragón rugía sin control, y comenzaba a rodear el tornado, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sus rugidos no paraban, estrujando el tornado con fuerza el dragón lo destruía casi por completo después de esto estrujaba al azabache que solo gemía sin control de dolor mientras ardía quemándose…**

_Chsk…_. **Entre la oscuridad total, el simple sonido de una mano chasqueando los dedos, rompió aquel silencio eterno.**

-He, niño tú estilo de pelea… no esta mal, es bastante bueno, pero ante este ojo… nada ibas a hacerme-. **El lugar totalmente negro solo había luz entre el y el mayor Uchiha tirado en una especie de suelo, sobándose la cabeza intentaba despertar…**_. ¿Qué fue eso?... ¿Quién es el? ¿Aquello… fue real? ._**El moreno al abrir sus dos ojos se encontraba colgado de manos en una cruz.-Eso, fue lo que tu creíste… que paso, yo soy… de quien vinisteis a buscar información, y todo lo que viviste fue real, yo hice que vivieras eso… en tu mente.**

-Pero… ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo lees mi mente?-.

-Estamos en tu mente, niño, es mas compleja de lo que un chico de tu edad debería tener, en tu mente, pensar es lo mismo que hablar, aquí no existe diferencia alguna en hablar y pensar-.

-¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué quieres?-.

-Ya te dije, soy quien vinisteis a buscar, me tome la libertad de divagar en tu memoria, por cierto, tienes un lindo hermano… ¿Itachi?, haha "alguien esta causando disturbios en la Villa oculta de la roca proveniente de Konoha y se puede iniciar la próxima gran guerra ninja" que fácil es confundiros, yo no soy un psicópata como dicen en las calles de este país "¡El psicópata asesino!" gritaban, yo soy como tu… niño, no causo disturbios para provocar una guerra, yo busco algo mas grande, soy el fundador… de la próxima organización de ninjas fugitivos mas fuerte que se halla podido imaginar las 5 naciones ninja, pero antes… tengo algo que hacer, me vengare… del clan Uchiha por traicionarme… y porque siento que tu tendrás algo que ver… haha… ¿Quién sabe? -.

-Estás loco… porque acabarías con tu propio clan… ese Sharingan… ¿Tú eres el de la leyenda? No pensé que fuese verdad, y no puede serlo en todo caso, ese mito es tan viejo como la aldea misma, no es posible que estés vivo…-.

-Me ofendes… joven Uchiha, estas viendo a uno de los fundadores de tu horrorosa aldea…-.

-¿Uchiha… Madara?-.

-A su servicio, si es cierto, no soy el mismo en carne y hueso, pero mi alma si lo es, es tu decisión creerme o no, pero has despertado mi curiosidad, eres el mas fuerte de tu clan, o mas bien, nuestro… clan-. **En medio de la charla se acercaba a Itachi prepotente pero prudente manteniendo la distancia, abriendo su ojo izquierdo lentamente, mostrando su Sharingan… algo particular, clavaba su mirada como cuchilla en la del menor, sentía… mucho dolor, de golpe miro su brazo, estaba atravesado por una especie de cuchilla totalmente negra, aterrorizado intentando no gritar mordía su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, dejo de sentir su brazo.** -Luchas muy bien para ser tan joven, tu serás el próximo, en desarrollar una de las mejores técnicas de los Uchiha, puedo verlo como arde en tus ojos-.

-Arg… maldito ¿Qué es ese poder? ¿Qué me hiciste?-.

-El secreto de los Uchiha, por lo que vi en tus recuerdos… has sido listo merodeando los viejos pergaminos Uchihas y su mitología… has leído sobre el ¿Magenkyou Sharingan cierto?-.

-Existe… en verdad… ¿?-.

-Lo estas viviendo, al menos un poco de el… esto es el Magenkyou Sharingan, ¡Uchiha Itachi!. Con una mirada frívola mostrando su gran técnica ocular dejo a Itachi pasmado… quien sabe que halla sido lo horrible que vio tras ese ojo.-La única… forma de obtenerlo, ya debes conocerla… ¿Cierto?-.

-Matar… a tu mejor amigo…-.

-Correcto, bueno ha sido linda la charla, pero el tiempo se me termina, tus refuerzos están cerca, y yo debo ser un "simple rumor" los ancianos saben mas de lo que aparentan, sabia que enviarían a Seisuke… si causaba estragos, y estoy bastante informado, sobre el mas joven genio de la historia, tu, mi único objetivo era plantear, que tan fuerte eres, y que tanto serás, las expectativas… son aterrorizantes hasta para alguien como yo-. **Su mirada de seriedad fue lo único que logro distinguir el descendiente de los Uchiha antes de sentir que su vista era cegada y todo era blanco era doloroso, como si sus ojos ardieran siendo quemados, el moreno trataba de ahogar sus bajos gritos de dolor mientras la luz se volvía cada vez mas intensa….**

-Itachi… Itachi… ¡ITACHI-BAKA!-. _¿PERO, QUE DEMONIOS?_

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué?!-.

-Despierta, ¡Bella durmiente!-. **En la adorable escena podemos observar a un par de morenos procedentes del mismo clan, riñéndose uno hastiado por el buen golpe que le dejara un gran chichón y el otro sencillamente por que su querido amigo no despertaba.**

-Tsk, como hastías ¿Te han felicitado tus grandes dones para despertar a alguien inconsciente? ¡Pues Bien, te felicito grandísimo usuratokachi.

-Huuu hasta que la princesa le molesta algo, no sabia que eras delicado para despertar, perdón su majestad, alguien no se tomo sus pastillas ¿verdad?-.

-Mejor cállate-.

_Se que así no actuó normalmente, pero es cierto no es mi mejor día y tampoco esta cerca de serlo pero no estoy para aguantar sus idioteces y para evitar que caiga en sus provocaciones, simplemente me siento en la orilla donde estaba, como me dolió ese golpe seguro lo hizo con el lomo de Hushike, pero cual es su maldito problema… ¿Por qué me tomo la molestia de pensar en ese estúpido? Simplemente… no entiendo… que fue eso, quien es el, fue eso una pesadilla… esos ojos… ese olor sanguinario, no me intimida pero era demasiado para ser alguien normal… ¿Madara Uchiha?..._

-Ryan, ¿que sucedió con el?-.

-¿Te refieres al desconocido?-.

-Claro-.

-La verdad… no estoy seguro, pensé que había sido una especie de ilusión, pero al ver que tu también lo recuerdas, parece que fue real o eso parece, desperté en esta orilla boca abajo junto a ti y Hushike clavada junto a mi cabeza, los chicos de la roca están allá junto a ese árbol, parece que también estaban desmallados el rubio despertó un poco antes que tu, pero… no se donde estamos, hable con el y… me dijo que nada de esto esta cerca de el país de la roca…-.

-¿Cómo?...-.

-Así como lo oyes, no he revisado los alrededores, pero al parecer el lo ha intentado, tenemos heridas serias, tu brazo…-.

-Arg-. **El mayor de ambos intento revisar lo que su compañero señalaba, en efecto, estaba roto como si lo hubieran atravesado por completo, arrugaba fuertemente las facciones de su rostro en señal de mucho dolor.**

-¿Qué te hizo?-.

-No… lo se.

-Demonios, no entiendo… cuando… estaba luchando con su clon, lo volví escombros y cuando me dirigía hacia el real que hablaba contigo, reapareció justo… frente a mi, pero en forma de una cuchilla de roca y me la clavo en mi hombro izquierdo con una velocidad, que no pude ver, me arrojo entre los escombros estrellándome contra las grandes rocas, pero… ese dolor no era normal, sentí que me desarmaba el cuerpo, y caí desmallado-.

-Ya veo… pero al final, aquella luz blanca… ¿fue una explosión?-.

-Por nuestras quemaduras, cortadas, raspaduras, puedo deducir que estas en lo correcto, y tomando en cuenta que los chiquillos están iguales, creo una explosión tan fuerte como para lanzarnos a un lugar totalmente desconocido-.

-He tu chico derrapado y tu amigo el señor muy mayorcito, no somos críos para que habléis como os de la gana de nosotros, bueno… de Rietsu podéis decir lo que os plazca pero de mi no, así que si quieren que os ayudemos a salir de aquí, calladitos se ven bien bonitos-.

-Ho valla, el crio ha hablado-.

-No sabéis nada de mi para tratarme como se te de la gana, engreído mal peinado-.

-¿Me habla de peinados, un simple ninppie?-. (XD es la mezcla de ninja y hippie =D).

-Típico, no sabes apreciar el arte, que podría esperar de simples ninjas de Konoha-.

-He he, mejor mide lo que dices… enano-.

-¡Callaos par de críos! Ryan deja de discutir con el chico, y tú deja de jodernos la vida-.

-Uh hablo el Papá gruñón-.

-Haber crio, no estoy de buenas, ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Iwakure no Deidara-.

-Bueno, como sabes somos ninjas de Konoha, venimos a hablar con Tsuchikage, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y el de el es Uchiha Ryan como ya sabes, necesitamos de vuestra ayuda y vosotros de la nuestra, para salir de aquí así que será mejor llevarnos bien-.

-Como digas, pero mantén alejado a tu amigo el perro mal peinado.

-Mira niño, te voy a enseñar Grrr-. Itachi se sobaba la cabeza, la personalidad de Ryan y la de el chico rubio parecía que era fuego y dinamita, valla que seria una larga… pesada…Y agotadora convivencia _Dios… por que a mi… porque me pones en la boca de los leones parlantes, esto no tenia porque ser así… no así, no así… ¿Por qué?_

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero os halla gustado, en el otro cap todo encajara ^^ , que opinan?, intente escribir mejor, y mejorar algunos detalles, ^^ bueno ojala me den su opinion.

Naru: Gracias por leer n_n!

Sasuke: si -_- Adios ¬_¬.

Jul: Sayonara n_n


End file.
